Another Twins
by Minrin Shin Shiori Itsuka
Summary: Summary Suatu hari Yukio mulai menemukan keanehan dari kakaknya yang tidak biasa bukan karena kakaknya yang bertindak seperti orang bodoh seperti biasa tapi Kakaknya memiliki kecerdasan yang yang tidak disadarinya kakaknya sendiri. Yukio akulah saudara kembarnya bukan kau karena aku identik dan selalu menemaninya kapanpun tidak sepertimu yang membohonginya selama delapan tahun.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Twins**

 **©Blue Exorcist Kazue Kato**

 **©Story in fanfic by me**

 **Genre: fantasy, mysteri, psychological,**

 **Warning: Dissosiatif Identity Disorder!Rin** **.**

Summarry

Suatu hari Yukio mulai menemukan keanenehan dari kakaknya yang tidak bia bukan karena kakaknya yang bertindak seperti orng bodoh seperti biasa tapi Kakaknya memiliki kecerdasan yang yang tidak disadarinya kakaknya sendiri.

Yukio akulah saudara kembarnya bukan kau karena aku identik dan selalu menemaninya kapanpun tidak sepertimu yang memmbohonginya selama delapan tahun .

∞ keanehan pertama ∞

Hari ini Yukio mendapat misi penting yang mengharuskannya pulang sangat malam tapi hal itu sudah biasa baginya yang notabennya exorcist middle class berbeda dengan kakaknya yang masih page tertinggal jauh olehnya yang sudah menjalani pelatihan exorcist sejak usia tujuh tahun. Ada rasa kepuasan diri karena bisa melampaui kakaknya tapi juga ada rasa iri saat kakaknya masih bisa menjalani hidupnya sebagai remaja sedangkan dirinya menghabiskan masa mudanya dalam kesibukan. Sambil menatap arloji ditangannya dia berguman. "Nissan pasti sudah tidur aku tidak tahu apa dia sudah mengerjakan atau belum tapi kurasa pasti belum sudah kebiasaannya".

Yukio menghela nafas lelah setelah misinya selesai tapi sesudah dia sampai ke asramanya dia harus membuat laporan hal ini lah yang membuat jam tidurnya hanya empat jam berbeda dengan Nissannya yang tidur selama sebelas jam sehari sungguh tidur yang diluar akal.

Berjalan dengan lelah dikeramaian stasiun tanpa sengaja dia melihat seseorang yang sangat dia kenal berpakaian kemeja panjang bergaris vertikal dan dasi yang rapi membuat Yukio merasa benar-benar terkejut "sedang apa Nissan disini di Nagoya". dengan langkah cepat dia berjalan menghampiri orang tersebut tapi sebelum sempat seseorang menghapiri orang itu lebih dulu.

"Okumura sensei jurnal yang ingin kau periksa disimpan di laci meja lab anfisman (anatomi fisiologi manusia) maaf karena kami tidak sempat menyerahkannya saat sensei dikampus".

"Oh tidak apa-apa lagi pula praktek dimulai besok tapi seperti biasa saya akan memberikan pretest".

Yukio memperhatikan obrolan dua orang didepannya dari jarak 5 meter langsung saja mengenyahkan pikirannya tentang pria didepannya adalah kakaknya walaupun memiliki nama sama yaitu Okumura "mungkin hanya kebetulan saja lagi pula walaupun terlihat mirip nissan tidak mungkin seorang dosen anfisman apalagi penampilannya serapi ini dan juga faktanya nissan sangat lemah di pelajaran apapun".

Yukio yang memutuskan berbalik menjauh walaupun dia belum melihat orang itu dari depan dia yakin itu bukan kakaknya sementara itu orang berambut hitam yang tadi Yukio perhatikan menoleh melihat kepergian Yukio dengan senyum tipis. "kau tidak menyangkakan".

– Asrama laki-laki True Cross-

Saat Yukio baru sampai di kamarnya bersama Rin seperti biasanya dia sudah melihat Rin tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Nisan memang kebiasaan". Kata Yukio.

Yukio beralih ke buku-buku Rin yang diletakan diatas meja lalu membuka setiap halaman dan luar biasa ternyata kakaknya sudah menyelesaikan semua tugas yang menumpuk berbeda dari biasanya.

Yukio langsung mengerjakan laporannya dan tidur.

Sementara itu terbangun dengan senyum tipis.

-keesokan harinya-

Rin menyiapkan sarapan seperti biasa dan Yukio akan duduk sambil membaca dimeja.

-Akademi True Cross (sekolah regulernya)-

Semua orang terkejut saat melihat papan pengumuman ranking Rin yang sama sekali tidak tertarik melihatnya berjalan dengan santai melewati kerumunan namun saat ity seseorang menarik sikunya.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan lepaskan". Kata Rin marah.

"Okumura lihat itu kenapa namamu ada di rangking 1". Kata Karasu.

Rin terkejut melihat namanya disana apa lagi anehnya di rangking ditulis dua nama Yukio okumura dan Rin Okumura.

"Mungkin ada kesalahan". Kata Rin.

Yukio melihat kejadian itu menjadi shock "sejak kapan Nissan dan apa ini juga kebetulan".

Izumo, Shiemi dan trio Kyotopun tak percaya. Semua siswa meminta konfirmasi para guru soal papan nilai itu namun para guru tidak membantah bahwa fakta itu benar Rin dan Yukio memang memiliki nilai tinggi yang sama dan tidak bisa dicurigai kalau mereka bekerja sama karena Yukio dan Rin dikelas reguler berbeda kelas.

-Kelas Exorcist-

Rin dikelilingi teman-temannya yang menginterogasinya.

"Katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu berubah". Kata Ryuji.

"Ah itu aku juga tidak tahu". Kata Rin.

Dan yang lainnya menatap Rin dengan curiga yang membuat rin terintimidasi saat itulah Yukio masuk kekelas.

"Kita mulai pelajarannya dan silahkan PR kalian dimeja". Kata Yukio tenang.

Rin kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi dan saat itu Yukio mengetuk mejanya.

"Okumura keluarkan tugasmu". Kata Yukio.

"Ah gomen kurasa aku lupa mengerjakannya". Kata Rin.

"Berhenti bercanda kau sudah menyelesaikannya lihay saja bukumu". Kata Yukio.

Dan benar saja Rin memang telah menyelesaikannya.

"Ada keajaiban apa ini Rin kau mulai pintar tapi aneh". Kata Koneko maru.

"Apa jangan-jangan otakmu terkena mashou (luka diakibatkan iblis).

Yukio didepan kelas hanya bisa memperhatikan kebingungan Rin.

"ada yang tidak beres dengan nissan". Pikir Yukio.

-Atap Asrama –

Maaf Rin kun aku membuatmu bingung aku ingin membantumu aku adalah wujud dari keinginanmu yang sangat kau inginkan walaupun kau tak menyadari kehadiranku dan mulai sekarang aku muncul membantumu karena aku lah kembaranmu yang asli bukan dia.

To be Continued

 **-author note-**

 **Ini fanfic blue exorcist saya sebenarnya saya lebih aktif di korea sih tapi sesekali saya ingin membuat ff ini ya maafkan author labil yang suka lama update ini sekalinya up date lama lanjutnya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre: Mysteri, Psychological, Fantasy.**

 **Warning: OOC!Rin, Disosiatif Identity Disorder!Rin, Smart!Rin**

 **©original** **Kazue Kato**

 **-Masa Lalu-**

- **Panti Asuhan** **Geraja Salib selatan-**

Sore itu seorang anak sedang duduk termenung didepan pintu masuk geraja menunggu seseorang dengan jenuh.

"Kemana Yukio dan Ottosan kemana mereka menghilang seharusnya Yukio kalau pulang dari TK ada disini kalau ayah menghilang itu biasa tapi Yukio kemana dia". Gumannya bosan.

Anak itu tertidur karena terlalu lama menunggu tapi entah suara darimana sebuah bisikan mendengung dikepalanya.

 _Rin biar aku membantumu mencari mereka._

Anak yang yang tertidur itu tiba-tiba saja terbangun dan berlari menjauhi lingkungan gereja anak itu berlari menyusuri kota mencari adik dan juga ayahnya, semua orang yang dilewatinya menatapnya dengan heran sementara anak itu terus berlari hingga sampai disebuah taman bermain.

 _Rin kau tidur saja biar aku menncari mereka_

Menyusuri banyak jalan dan persimpangan dengan terburu-buru akhirnya anak itu mendapat jawaban kemana adik dan ayahnya Rin.

" _ayah jadi aku dan kakak adalah anak satan". Kata Yukio menangis._

" _Iya sebenarnya ayah ingin menyembunyikannya darimu tapi kau sudah bisa melihat iblis diusia ini maka ayah dengan terpaksa memberitahumu dan jangan biarkan kakakmu tahu". Kata Shiro Fujimoto._

"Aku ingin melindungi Nisan". Kata Yukio.

"Baiklah dari pada hanya menangis seperti ini sebaiknya kau menjadi exorcist". Kata ayahnya.

 _Merekk bisa menyembunyikan fakta ini darimu Rin dan maafkan aku, aku juga tidak bisa memberitahumu karena kau pasti terluka_

Anak itu berlari menjauh dan saat itulah Shiro Fujimoto tak sengaja melihatnya sekilas walaupun tanpa dia sadar anak yang dia lihat adalah putra angkatnya Rin. Sementara anak itu terus berlari kembali ke depan pintu gereja.

 _Rin maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu soal ini aku tidak ingin kembaranku terluka_

Anak itu kembali duduk tertidur didepan pintu sampai satu jam hingga Yukio dan ayah angkatnya datang.

"Rin kau sedang apa disini". Kata Shiro Fujimoto.

"Ayah dan Yukio pergi aku kesepian". Kata anak itu memeluk ayah angkatnya.

"Nisan maaf kami pulang terlambat". Kata Yukio.

"Kalian pergi tanpa mengajakku". Kata Rin sedikit sakit hati.

"Maaf ayah tidak bisa mengajakmu karena ini soal Yukio yang mendapat beasiswa dari sekolahnya". Kata Shiro Fujimoto.

Untuk sesasaat Rin nampak membeku mendengar soal beasiswa yukio rasa iri mencuat dihatinya namun dengan cepat Rin mengganti ekpresinya seperti anak polos.

"Tapi janjilah jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri lagi aku kesepian kalau Yukio tidak ada aku akan main dengan siapa ". Kata Rin sedih.

Namun hari demi hari hal seperti itu terulang hingga Rin merasa kesepian bahkan Yukio dan ayahnya bahkan pulang ditengah malam membutanya menunggu lama diluar bila saja Rin tidak dibujuk dengan susah payah oleh oleh tiga pendeta yaitu Paman Kyodo dan lainnya mungkin Rin akan tinggal diluar semalaman.

"Aku merasa sangat kesepian Yukio semakin lama semakin jarang main denganku setiap kali aku tanya pasti selalu ada banyak alasan". Guman Rin sedih.

 _Tidak Rin jangan sedih aku ada disini untuk_ _menemanimu_

Suara bisikan kembali mendengung dikepalanya tanpa sadar dan entah bagaimana seperti ada sebuah pelukan hangat yang menenangkan jiwanya.

Hari demi hari terlewati dengan hal yang sama Rin akan selalu kesepian dan rindu Yukio walaupun mereka tinggal disatu tempat tetap saja Rin merasa Yukio sangat jauh darinya dan seperti biasa Rin hanya akan tersenyum polos saat melihat kedatangan ayahnya dan Yukio.

 _Kau selalu tak menyadarinya Rin aku selalu ada dimanapun kau berada aku yang selalu menemanimu saat kau sendirian akulah saudara kembarmu dan bukan dia._

Seiring berjalannya berjalannya waktu Rin dapat menyesuaikan diri menjadi sendirian karena baginya selalu ada seseorang yang bersamanya setiap saat suara bisikan yang selalu menjawab segala renungannya.

Dan disaat-saat saat Yukio dan ayahnya menghilang Rin yang **yang lain** mengisi formulir pengajuan beasiswa disebuah sekolah khusus dan melakukan aktivitas belajar secara diam-diam

 _Maaf Rin mungkin kau akan bingung suatu saat nanti tapi aku lakukan ini agar kau tidak tertinggal oleh adikmu walaupun tidak sebagai Exorcist karena sekarang kau dan aku belum bisa melihat iblis tapi setidaknya kau tidak akan terlalu rendah diri. Satuhal yang aku yakini kau sebenarnya jauh lebih pintar dari Yukio hanya saja karena kau tak memiliki teman dan juga kesepian membuatnya terkubur sehingga tak terlihat oleh karena itulah aku ada, karena aku adalah potensimu yang terkubur_.

 **Panti asuhan Gereja Salib Selatan delapan tahun kemudian –**

Hari ini Rin bangun pagi-pagi dan pergi mencari pekerjaan kesemua tempat dan berakhir dengan penolakan dan juga dia pulang dengan luka lebam diwajahnya hal biasa terjadi sejak kecil Rin memang suka berkelahi setiap kali pulang pasti Yukio yang mengobatinya.

 _Untuk apa kau mencari kerja Rin kau sudah mendapat pekerjaan dan sertifikat Apoteker tiga tahun yang lalu dan sekarang sedang menjalani S3._

Dan setelah itu ayah angkatnya merekomendasikan tempat kerja kenalannya tapi akhirnya dia diterima tapi hanya sampai sore hari dia dipecat lagi hanya kerena mengejar mahkluk aneh yang mengganggu seorang gadis kecil.

 _Rin kita mulai bisa melihatnya_

Dan saat Rin kembali ke panti asuhan ayah anak itu datang berterima kasih dan saat itulah hal mengejutkan fujimoto Shiro dan Yukio yaitu Rin mulai bisa melihat iblis dan mulai over protectif padanya dilarang kemana-mana.

Sampai saat ketika Rin melihat banyak Coal tar dan mengikuti anak berandalan yang mencoba menyuapnya fakta yang menakutkan harus dia terima saat sebuah besi panas diarahkan kemulutnya oleh anak berandalan itu api biru menyelimuti tubuhnya dan saat itu.

"Sudah kuduga Tuan muda ini benar kau sudah saatnya kembali ke tempatmu seharusnya berada kita bertemu ayahmu yang sebenarnya perkenalkan aku Astaroth King of Root". Katanya.

Saat itu tiba-tiba Shiro Fujimoto datang dan membaca mantra yang membuat anak berandalan itu sadar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa". Tanya Fujimoto.

"Bukan maksudnya apa dia tidak apa-apa tunjuk Rin pada pemuda yang tergeletak itu.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu sekarang ikut aku". Kata Fujimoto

 **-Time Skip-**

"Iya Rin kau anak satan kau setengah iblis". Kata Fujimoto.

"Apa jangan-jangan Yukio juga". Kata Rin.

"Tidak Rin dia manusia biasa pada dasarnya kalian adalah kembar tidak identik seharusnya kekutannya terbagi dua tapi karena tubuh Yukio lebih lemah sehingga semuanya tersimpan padamu". Kata Fujimoto.

 _Rin pada akhirnya kau tahu mungkin memang saatnya_

Fujimoto memberikan sebuah pedang yang dinamai Koumaken yang tidak boleh ditarik dan tidak boleh diberikan pada siapapu dan menyuruhnya bersembunyi ruang bawah tanah, tapi karena sikap kepala Rin yang meminta penjelasan tanpa sengaja mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat hati Fujimoto terpukul satu tamparan mendarat dipipinya.

Tak lama peristiwa mengerikan terjadi Fujimoto Shiro dengan seluruh wajah yang berdarah dikuasai satan tertwawa mengerikan sambil membuka gerbang aneh seperti kolam dengan wajah-wajah abu yang tertidur Rin diseret kesana dan perlahan tenggelam.

 _Rin kau bodoh seharusnya kau turuti apa kata ayah angkatmu_

Tapi untuk sesaat Fujimoto kembali mendapat kesadarannya.

"Tidak dia adalah putraku tidak boleh ada yang mengambilnya dariku". Kata Fujimoto sambil menusuk jantungnya sendiri.

"Dasar manusia bodoh mau mati demi menyelamatkan anak angkatnya tapi hal itu sia-sia saja karena kau akan tetap ke Gehena". Kata Satan.

Rin yang seharusnya tidak boleh menarik pedang malah menariknya suara teriakan para pendeta terdengar.

"Rin jangan menarik pedangnya dengarkan apa kata Pastur Fujimoto". Kata Kyodo.

Tapi Rin menarik pedangnya dan menghunus gerbang Gehenna hingga lenyap air mengucur dengan deras dan kini fisiknya berubah giginya bertaring, telingan runcing dan ekor dibelakang tubuhnya Yukio yang baru datang langsung saja berlari ke ayah angkatnya.

 _Maaf Rin aku tidak bisa mencegah ini semua ini juga karena sikap keras kepalamu sendiri_

-True Cross Academy-

Saat ini hal paling mengejutkan terjadi dimana melihat langsung bahwa Yukio adalah pengajar farmakologi anti iblis dan punya gelar sebagai Middle First Class memang dasarnya Rin yang memang tidak suka ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan darinya dengan bersikeras Rin meminta penjelasan pada Yukio didepan semua murid dikelas dan Yukio menyuruh semua murid meninggalkan kelas dengan hanya Rin dan Yukio saja.

"Yukio jelaskan apa maksud semua ini kenapa kau sudah menjadi seperti ini". Kata Rin.

Tabung reaksi berisi darah ditangan Yukio jatuh hingga pecah dan tanpa sengaja mengundang iblis dan dengan cepat Yukio menembaki iblis-iblis itu.

 _Rin hal ini memang pasti akan terjadi_

Hingga saat Yukio mengarahkan Pistol pada Rin.

"Nisanlah yang telah membunuh ayah". Kata Yukio marah.

"Apa maksud bukan aku yang membunuhnya tapi satan". Kata Rin.

"Berhentilah mengelaknya kau pikir kenapa satan memilih ayah sebagai wadahnya karena ayah adalah Exorcist terkuat dan ayah selalu tidak membiarkan hatinya dikuasai satan kecuali saat hatinya terpukul pasti kau mengatakan sesuatu". Kata Yukio.

"Apapun yang kau pikirkan bukan aku yang membunuhnya tapi jangan pernah kau mengarahka pistol pada Nisanmu tapi jika kau merasa lebih baik lakukan saja dan TEMBAK". Teriak Rin sambil berlari menyabet iblis dibelakang Yukio.

Sejak kejadian itu akhirnya Rin dan Yukio kembali akur akan tetapi masih ada banyak yang disembunyikan Yukio .

 _Rin sejak saat itu aku mulai mencobaperlahan mengambil alih kehidupanmu diTrue Cross dengan tujuan membantumu dan juga aku secara diam-diam membuat obat anti biotik terhadap bakteri Iblis dan juga Elixir._

 **\- Masa sekarang-**

Yukio mulai merasa curiga dengan kemajuan Rin yang terjadi dalam satu malam dan siapa sangka dia bisa memiliki nilai sebagus ini dan merasakan kalau Rin mulai berubah-ubah setiap waktu dan juga apa orang yang pernah dia lihat diluar kota tepatnya di stasiun Nagoya adalah kakaknya Rin atau bagimana dan juga Nisan tidak pernah tidur lagi dikelas.

To Be Continued

 **Author Note**

Ok buat yang gak ngerti maksud diatas jadi sebenarnya Rin selalu kesepian dan gak punya teman dan sebenarnya Rin itu pintar akan tetapi bakatnya terkubur dan membentuk kepribadian yang baru dengan kata lain kepribadian ganda yang muncul dari kecil tanpa disadari Fujimoto dan Yukio.


	3. Chapter 3 Perubahan Drastis

**Another Twins**

 **©Blue Exorcist Kazue Kato**

 **Story in fanfic is mine**

 **Warning: Typo, Disosiative Disorder!Rin, Kepribadian Ganda!Rin**

 **Perubahan Drastis**

Dalam beberapa hari terkahir sejak nama Rin tercantum dirangking 1 banyak hal mulai berubah dari kehidupan Rin dimulai dari Rin yang tidak pernah tidur dikelas, selalu memperhatikan pelajaran, selalu menjawab pertanyaan guru, selalu bisa mengisi soal dipapan tulis dan tidak gegabah memakai pedangnya saat misi. Semua orang merasa heran dengan perubahan besarnya terutama untuk Yukio.

Sementara itu Rin hanya terlihat tenang saja dengan apa yang terjadi seolah hal itu memang biasa padahal kejadian semacam ini sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya. Rin yang santai berjalan berjalan dikoridor mendapat tatapan tajam dari orang-orang.

"Rin sungguh apa yang membuatmu berubah seperti ini". Kata Ryuji gusar.

"Loh memang kenapa bukankah bagus". Jawab Rin.

"Apa kau makan semacam ramuan atau mungkin mendapat benturan keras dikepala". Kata Izumo.

"Yuki-chan pasti mengajarimu dengan keras kan". Kata Shiemi.

"Iya Yukio mengajariku dengan baik". Kata Rin kalem.

Dari belakang Rin merasakan auro horor.

"Tapi setahuku kau saat kuajari kau tetap tidak mengerti dan dalam semalam kau jadi sepintar ini". Kata Yukio dengan wajah seram.

Rin yang kaget mendapatkan tatapan gurunya sekaligus adik kembarnya yang tiba-tiba berada dibelakangnya hanya diam.

"Ehm sepertinya aku buru-buru aku duluan ya". Kata Rin lari menghindari pertanyaan.

Semuanya menatap kepergiannya dengan tanda tanya.

"Biarkan aku yang bicara pada Nii-san".

 **\- Malam hari Di asrama laki-laki** -

Seperti biasan Rin menyiapkan makan malam suasana saat makan jadi berubah sejak Rin mulai berubah baik Yukio atau Rin keduanya diam.

 _Kurasa saat ini waktu yang tepat untuk bicara dengan Nisan_

"Nisan aku senang dengan perubahanmu sekarang sangat bagus". Kata Yukio.

"Ah benarkah". Jawab Rin bingung.

"Iya, aku penasaran bagaimana cara Nisan berubah secepat ini padahal selama ini seserius apapun Nisan tetap saja tidak mengerti". Kata Rin.

Yukio menangkap ekspresi bingung dari Rin entah kenapa melihat ekspresinya yang sekarang serasa melihat wajah Rin yang lama.

"Aku merasa seperti aku hanya lebih banyak tidur Yukio". Kata Rin

Yukio yang mendengar kata-kata Rin hanya menatap Rin dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Kau serius jadi merasa seperti tidur saat berajalan". Kata Yukio.

"Ya bisa dibilang seperti itu semua terasa mimpi tapi ini nyata aku berubah". Jawab Rin.

"Ya aku sangat senang Nisan andai saja saat Ottousan masih ada dia akan sangat senang melihat seperti ini". Kata Yukio.

Entah kenapa saat Yukio menyebut Ottousan kepala terasa agak sakit seolah pikiran keluar dari kepalanya.

 _Rin biarkan aku ambil alih dari sini_

Rin terlihat menutup matanya sesaat dan kembali dia menatap balik Yukio.

"Ah ya kau benar Yukio andai saja begitu, andai saja aku pintar dari dulu mungkin delapan tahun yang lalu ottousan juga akan memberi pelatihan sepertimu". Kata Rin tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi kalaupun begitu kau saat itu kau juga belum bisa melihat ibliskan". Kata Yukio.

"Tapi setidaknya semuanya akan berbeda walaupun aku belum melihat iblis setidaknya dengan tahu apa diriku ini sebenarnya" Kata Rin tersenyum lagi.

Saat itu Yukio bisa menangkap ada yang berbeda dari Rin rasanya Rin berubah tepat disaat Yukio menyebut Ottousan dia berpikir apa ini semacam syndrom atau memang Rin mulai menjadi dewasa.

" _Ya mungkin semuanya akan berbeda Yukio jika saja Rin tahu sejak dulu siapa dirinya itulah sebabnya aku diam-diam menjadikan Rin secerdas ini agar masa depannya lebih baik". Katanya dalam hati._

"Nii-san sejujrnya aku cemas padamu perubahanmu terlalu cepat bagaimana kau belajar dengan cepat mengingat kau sangat lambat mempelajari pelajaran". Tanya Yukio.

"Kita adalah anak kembar jika kau bisa sepintar ini bukan tidak mungkin bila aku juga sama bukan walaupun kita ini tidak identik dan yang membedakan adalah mungkin karena aku sangat malas itu saja". Kata Rin.

Untuk sejenak Yukio berpikir mungkin benar juga apa kata Rin.

 **\- Akademi True Cross -**

Waktu telah berlalu berminggu-minggu tapi semakin hari perubahan Rin sudah mulai menjadi pembicaraan diseluruh akademi bahkan guru-guru.

"Ya Tuhan sungguh aku tidak percaya si Okumura itu sekarang pintar seperti adiknya". Kata seorang siswa pertama.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti awalnya banyak yang mengira kalau dia dibantu adiknya tapi ternyata tidak pada saat ulangan harian minggu lalu aku melihat sendiri dia menyelesaikan dengan sangat cepat". Kata Seorang siswa kedua.

"Kemarin saja dia bisa menjelaskan suatu soal yang siswa lainnya tidak mengerti bahkan wali kelaspun tak menyangka dari 50 siswa dikelas hanya si Rin saja yang mengerti". Kata Siswa ketiga.

"Dia mengerjakan disuruh mengerjakan segunung soal yang sulit dari ujian nasional dari tahun-tahun oleh wali kelas kita karena beliau penasaran dengan kepintarannya dan dia menyelesaikan 400 soal dalam 1 jam". Kata siswa 1.

"Dia itu punya adik kembar pintar jugakan mungkin dia juga pintar hanya saja dia dulu sangat nakal". Kata Siswa keempat.

Sementara keempat siswa itu mengobrol Yukio tanpa sengaja mendengarnya bukan hanya Yukio bahkan Suguro, Izumo, Konekomaru, Shima dan Shiemi mendengarnya.

"Si Okumura itu mulai populer ya". Kata Suguro.

"Kurasa dia mulai mengikuti jejakmu sensei". Kata Konekomaru.

Yukio jujur saja malah cemas melihat Rin seperti ini karena selama seminggu ini Rin kadang berubah-ubah seperti orang pikun.

 **\- Kelas Exorcist -**

Pelajaran berjalan seperti biasa seperti sebelumnya Rin tidak tidur sepanjang pelajaran kebetulan saat ini pelajaran Yukio dan Yukio meminta salah satu muridnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dia tulis dipapan tulis.

"Bagaimana mekanisme kerja obat (nama obat) pada infeksi oleh iblis dan juga gambarkan skemanya". Kata Yukio.

Melihat tak ada yang mau mengacungkan tangan lalu Yukio secara tiba-tiba menunjuk Nii-sannya.

"Baiklah Okumura silahkan tulis jawabannya didepan". Kata Yukio.

"Baik Sensei". Kata Rin tenang.

Sedangkan Rin menulis jawabannya yang lainnya hanya terdiam dan Yukio mengamatinya dengan seksama.

"Bagus Okumura kau menggambar skemanya dengan sangat detail". Kata Yukio.

Tapi saat itu Rin malah nampak bingung secara tiba-tiba.

"Lo memangnya ada apa". Kata Rin sambil memegang kapur tulis.

"Oi Okumura kau baru menjawab pertanyaan Okumura-Sensei". Kata Suguro kesal.

"Oh begitu". Jawab Rin.

"Rin kau aneh setelah menjadi pintar kau jadi pikun dengan kejadian sesaat sebelumnya apa kau Amnesia". Kata Izumo.

"Kurasa Rin hanya pelupa saja". Kata Shiemi.

"Sensei alangkah baiknya jika Rin diperiksa mungkin ada yang salah". Kata Shima.

Rin menatap semua orang dengan sedikit kesal jujur saja memang dia tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan barusan tiba-tiba saja dia berdiri depan dengan tulisan dan gambar dipapan tulis.

"Aku juga pernah mendengar tentang amnesia yang persis seperti kejadian ini". Kata Yukio.

"Ah yang benar saja". Kata Rin.

"Jujur Nii-san aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak kau menjadi ranking 1 kau menjadi mendadak pintar tapi pelupa setelah kau melakukan sesuatu kau lupa apa yang baru saja kau lakukan". Kata Yukio.

"Kami senang kau menjadi pintar tapi kurasa kau terlalu memaksakan sehingga kau jadi begini kami juga cemas". Kata Suguro.

"Itu benar Nii-san orang-orang diluar sana mungkin tidak menyadarinya tapi memang sebaiknya kau diperiksa saja". Kata Yukio.

"Ya itu benar Rin". Kata Shiemi.

"Belajar itu bagus Rin tapi jika berlebihan sampai kau jadi pelupa seperti ini itu malah jadi buruk bukan". Kata Konekomaru.

 _Kalian menyangka kalau Rin pelupa padahal sebenarnya aku mengambil alih dirinya, memang ada Amnesia yang mirip dengan kejadian Rin yang mendadak lupa apa yang dikerjakannya Amnesia itu disebut dengan Transient Global Amnesia dimana penderita lupa kejadian yang baru saja dialami padahal sebenarnya kejadian yang Rin lupa itu adaalah aku yang mengambil alih dirinya._

 **\- Asrama laki-laki True Cross -**

Malam itu Rin sudah tertidur pulas sedangkan Yukio harus pergi untuk suatu misi. Saat Dirasa Yukio sudah pergi jauh Rin mendadak bangun dan berjalan menyusuri koridor pergi untuk mandi setelah itu dia menuju sebuah kamar lain asrama ini hanya gedung tua yang hanya dihuni Yukio dan Rin saja jadi mau kekamar manapun tak ada yang melarang hanya saja Rin dan Yukio diatur untuk satu ruangan.

Kamar yang Rin masuki letaknya jauh dari kamarnya dan Yukio saat dia membuka kunci pintu kamar didalammya terdapat banyak buku-buku peralatan dan barang-barang penting juga ada lemari pakaian semuanya napak rapi bahkan tidak ada debu seperti kamar kosong yang lama tak digunakan. Rin membuka lemari dan mengambil kemeja berlengan panjang dengan celana hitam panjang meletakannya dikursi Rin mengenakan pakaiannya dengan rapi penampilannya luar biasa jauh dari kesehariannya dengan membawa file, buku, laptop dan tasnya.

"Baiklah saatnya ke Nagoya ada Shift malah diRumah sakit dan besok siang mengajar di Universitas Tonan". Kata

 **Author Note**

 **Aku harap kalian mengerti maksud diatas maaf kalau typo. Saya membuat karakter Rin berbeda (pintar) supaya anti mainstream. Dan kedepannya saya juga akan membuat fanfic baru FemRin. Dan saya fanfic Blue Exorcist bahasa indonesia semakin banyak. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak Ya supaya Author bersemangat ^_^.**


	4. Chapter 4 Ada apa dengan Rin

**Another Twins**

 **Ada apa denganmu Rin  
**

 **Warning: Smart!Rin, Disosiatif Identiry Disorder!Rin.**

Yukio masih penasaran tentang Nii-sannya ada apa dengannya itulah pikirnya bagimana bisa dia berubah secepat itu bahkan guru lain dikelas Cram menanyakan itu padanya.

"Okumursa-Sensei". Kata sensei lain.

"Iya ada apa sensei". Jawab Yukio.

"Aku Cuma mau menanya apa Rin belajar dengan sangat baik". Katanya.

"Iya kurasa begitu". Kata Yukio gugup.

"Belakangan dia berubah ya". Katanya.

"Memang ada apa dengannya". Jawab Yukio.

"Dia sekarang sangat pintar kau tahu dia sekarang selalu memiliki nilai seratus bukan hanya pelajaranku tapi guru lainnya bahkan dia jadi perbincangan semua guru". Katanya.

"Mungkin dia benar-benar ingin belajar". Kata Yukio.

Rin memang benar-benar membuat semua orang terkejut dengan kemajuannya yang bisa dibilang mendadak Yukio selalu ingin tahu ada apa dengan Nii-sannya jadi dia memutuskan membawa Nii-sannya kedokter.

-Time Skip-

Pelajaran dikelas telah berakhir Yukio menatap Nii-sannya yang hendak beranjak namun sebelum itu Yukio memanggilnya.

"Nii-san hari ini aku sudah membuat janji dengan dokter untuk memeriksamu". Kata Yukio.

"Oh harus sekarang padahal aku mau belajar dengan Trio Kyoto(Shima, Konekomaru dan Ryuuji serta Shiemi dan Izumo". Kata Rin.

"Bawa saja dia kedokter Okumura-Sensei". Kata Ryuuji.

"Iya Bon benar kami juga penasaran dengan penyakit Rin". Kata Konekomaru.

"Oi aku tidak usah bilang penyakit dong dan tidak berkata seolah aku memular". Kata Rin kesal.

"Kalau itu menular tularkan saja padaku aku ingin pintar sepertimu". Kata Shima yang langsung dapat jambakan dari Rin.

"Aku juga tidak tahu aku kenapa dan kenapa aku lupa seperti itu". Kata Rin.

"Ayo Nii-san kita pergi". Kata Yukio dingin dan tegas sambil menarik kerah belakang Rin.

"Lepaskan dulu kenapa main tarik-tarik saja". Kata Rin kesal sambil merapikan kerah kemejanya.

Yukio memang adik Rin tapi dia bersikap seperti seorang Kakak karena Nii-sannya berkelakuan kekakanakan kadang dia menarik kerah Rin atau menarik Rin seperti menarik peliharaan sebenarnya itu tidak sopan bila mengingat Yukio adiknya Rin tapi mau bagimana lagi Rin memang kekanakan.

 _Yukio kau memang lucu sekhawatir itukah kau pada Rin tenang saja dia akan baik-baik saja karena aku akan menjaganya_

Tanpa Yukio sadari Rin tersenyum tipis.

-Di Rumah Sakit-

Yukio membawa Rin ke dokter kenalannya berharap Yukio bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Niisannya.

"Oh jadi ini saudaramu kau ceritakan itu". Kata dokter.

"Iya dok ini Nii-sanku dia mulai aneh belakangan ini". Kata Yukio

Rin menatap dokter itu dengan tatapan canggung tapi dokter itu hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah nak aku mengajukan pertanyaan padamu". Kata dokter.

"Apa belakangan kau selalu mendadak lupa apa yang kau lakukan". Kata dokter.

"Hmm iya". Kata Rin.

"Seperti apa misalnya". Kata dokter.

"Aku lupa apa yang baru kulakukan padahal itu hanya baru beberapa detik misalnya aku lupa kalau aku sudah mengerjakan PR atau lupa kalau aku baru saja mengerjakan soal-soal". Kata Rin.

"Apa kau pernah mengalami benturan". Kata dokter.

"Hmm aku tidak tahu". Kata Rin.

"Tolong kau berbaring diranjang itu aku akan memeriksamu". Kata dokter.

Rin berbaring diranjang dan dokter itu memeriksa Rin dengan menekan-nekan beberapa bagian tubuh Rin terutama kepala.

"Apa ada yang terasa sakit". Kata dokter sambil menekan bagian tubuh Rin.

"Hmm tidak". Jawab Rin.

"Oh ya aku dengar kau sering terlibat perkelahian dulukan". Kata dokter.

"I-iya tapi sekarang sudah tidak pernah". Kata Rin.

"Baiklah kau bisa kembali duduk". Kata Rin.

"Lalu bagimana dengannya dok". Kata Yukio cemas.

"Kalau dilihat dari masalalunya Rin suka berkelahi kemungkinan ada cedera fisik yang tidak terlihat hal semacam ini tidak kadang bisa timbul bahkan setelah lama tidak pada saat terjadi benturan, tapi dari beberapa kasus memang ada yang menjadi mendadak pintar tapi bila kondisi pasien menjadi pelupa maka aku khawatir akan berdampak buruk". Kata dokter.

"Aku sarankan untuk memeriksanya lebih lanjut". Kata dokter.

"Ah tidak usah aku baik-baik saja ini bukan masalah besar lagi pula aku masih sehat-sehat saja". Kata Rin.

"Tapi Nii-san". Kata Yukio.

Tapi Rin beranjak sudah dari ruagan itu.

"Dok apa ini akan berbahaya". Tanya Yukio.

"Ya tetapi bila memang karena luka fisik yang tidak terlihat mungkin saja ini masalah alam bawah sadarnya". Kata dokter.

"Maksud dokter". Kata Yukio.

"Iya kau pernah cerita kalau Rin dulu tidak pernah punya teman". Kata dokter.

"Ya". Kata Yukio.

"Apa dia sering mendapat ejekan dan selalu kesepian". Kata dokter.

"Iya kurasa tapi sekarang dia baik-baik saja". Kata Yukio.

"Ya itulah masalahnya trauma masa kecil lebih berpengaruh dari pada dewasa". Kata dokter.

Untuk sesaat Yukio berpikir mungkin ada benarnya mengingat Rin sekarang punya regenerasi cepat tidak mungkin dia punya cedera fisik mungkin ada pada psikologisnya.

"Mungkin kau perlu mengkonsultasikannya pada Psikiater". Kata dokter.

Yukio hanya mengangguk setuju namun dia juga memikirkan bagaimana Nii-sannya mau dibawa ke Psikiater mungkin dia akan marah padanya.

-Time Skip-

Waktu sudah malam dan Yukio melihat Rin tidur dengan damai bersama Kuro. Yukio masih penasaran dengan yang dilakukan Rin belakangan kemungkinan ada hal yang dilakukan Rin dibelakang Yukio dan Yukio juga masih belum memberi tahu teman-temannya dan juga para pendeta digereja tempat mereka dibesarkan agar tidak membuat cemas.

" _Baiklah Nii-san aku akan mencari tahu tentangmu". Kata Yukio._

Tanpa disadari Yukio Rin tersenyum tipis.

 _Teruslah mencari tahu adiknya Rin._

Tak lama Yukio pergi untuk misi dan Rin kembali bangun dengan tanpa membangunkan Kuro dia berjalan kekamar rahasianya. Seperti biasa dia akan bersiap-siap untuk Shift malamnya di Nagoya sebagai Apoteker diRumah sakit lalu bagaimana Rin bisa kesana jawabannya tentu saja dia memiliki infinity key yang dia ambil diam-diam dari Mephisto tapi bukan Rin sebenarnya.

-Misi Exwire-

Saat ini Rin dan teman-teman sedang menghadapi iblis anjing disebuah hutan sebelumnya iblis ini telah menyerang banyak penduduk dan pendaki gunung.

"Semuanya tolong jangan ada yang bergerak diluar pengarahan terutama kau Rin". Kata Shura.

"I-iya aku tahu". Kata Rin kesal.

"Ingat anjing ini semakin kuat jika mendapat api jadi hati-hati dan Nii-san jangan gunakan pedang jika kau memakai pedang aku akan menskorsmu". Kata Yukio tegas.

"Baiklah kita akan menggunakan air suci untuk anjing itu untuk Ryuuji, Konekomaru dan Shima gunakan Sutra dan Shiemi, Izumo dan kau Nii-san kalian akan memancing anjingnya dan Takara kau menggunakan boneka untuk mengelabui anjing itu". Kata Yukio.

Pada awalnya semuanya berjalan lancer dan Rin juga mengikuti perintah tidak seperti biasanya yang suka sembrono tapi tanpa diduga anjing itu tiba-tiba seprti meleleh menbelah menjadi 3 dan dua lainnya menjadi semacam kelelawar, sepertinya Iblis ini telah berevolusi membuat rencana semuanya gagal.

"Semuanya mundur". Teriak Shura.

Namun belum sempat iblis itu menblokir jalan dengan melepar beberapa pohon teman-teman lainnya terluka bahkan Yukio dan Shura terkena hantaman, salah satu pistol Yukio terlempar dan sialnya Shura tertimpa pohon sedangkan Yukio kehabisan peluru, Rin sedang melindungi teman-temannya dengan menahan pohon yang menghantam mereka sempat Rin ingin mengeluarkan pedangnya namun baru menarik sedikit pedangnya anjing itu malah terlihat menguat sehingga dia dan yang lainnya mencipratkan air suci sebanyaknya dan meneruskan sutra hingga dengan susah payah akhirnya Iblisnya lenyap.

"Ah Ya Tuhan hampir saja". Kata Shura.

"Iblis itu telah berevolusi". Kata Yukio.

Shura yang tertimpa pohon akhirnya bisa bebas setelah pohonnya diangkat Rin. Namun tanpa mereka sadari ada salah dua iblis yang bersembunyi yang hampir menyerang dari depan dan belakang akan tetapi sebelum itu terjadi.

"Semuanya awas". Teriak Rin.

Dor Dor Dor.

Bunyi beberapa tembakan dan berhasil menjatuhkan dua iblis itu namun semua malah membeku dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, ternyata Rin lah yang menembak iblis-iblis itu dengan pistol Yukio yang terlempar tadi namun anehnya kenapa Rin bisa melakukan itu oadahal sebelumnya Rin tidak pernah berlatih menembak dan juga bagaimana bisa Rin menembak setepat itu bila Rin menembak Iblis yang berada didepan itu masih wajar tapi bagiamana dia bisa menembak iblis dibelakangnya tanpa melihat kebelakang.

Semua terkejut dan mendadak wajah Rin kembali menjadi bingung sambil melihat sekitar dan pistol yang digenggamnya. Shura yang melatih Rin selama ini juga terlihat membeku sebelumnya dia tidak pernah percaya rumor Rin menjadi Pintar dan sekarang dia melihat sendiri keanehan Rin.

"Bagaimana kau melakukan itu". Kata Shura.

"Okumura kau tajk pernah bilang bisa menggunakan pistol". Kata Ryuuji.

Sementara yang lainnya kebingungan Yukio menatap Nii-sannya dengan cemas.

"Kuharap kau baik-baik saja Nii-san". Kata Yukio.

"Kupikir anak ini bisanya Cuma pedang-pedangan saja". Kata Shura.

"Kurasa Nii-san sebaiknya kita pulang". Kata Yukio menarik tangan Rin.

"Tapi tinggu dulu". Kata Rin.

 **Author Note**

 **Hai saya kembali lagi dengan ff Another Twins disini pasti kalian bisa tahukan kenapa Rin bisa seperti itu mungkin dichapter berikutnya Yukio akan mencari tahu apa saja yang dilakukan Rin dibelakang dia walaupun sebenarnya itu Rin yang lain mungkin nanti akan terungkap siapa jati diri Rin yang lain itu.**

 **Silahkan review dan silahkan masukan pendapat kalia mungkin Updatenya akan selang seling dengan ff Reincarnation dan Beautiful Mine (ff Fem!Rin) tapi bagaimana kondisi saja dan inspirasi saya. Sekian dan terima kasih ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5 Who are You (Part 1)

**Another Twins**

 **Who are You (1)**

 **©Blue Exorcist Kazue Kato**

 **©Story in Fanfic is mine**

 **Warning:Typo, Smart!Rin, Disosiatif Disorder!Rin.**

Karena kejadian tadi semua teman-teman Rin jadi membicarakan Rin, bagaimana tidak seorang Rin yang tadinya dianggap bodoh dan hanya bisa menebaskan pedang mendadak bisa menggunakan pistol, kapan dia belajar itu?.

"Dia itu membingungkan sekali ada apa dengannya, kenapa mendadak saja". Kata Ryuji menggeleng-geleng.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan semua walaupun aku melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri". Kata Shura.

"Dia pasti bisa mengambil Meister Dragoon". Kata Shiemi senang.

"Lama-lama dia mulai seperti Okumura-sensei". Kata Shima iri.

"Bukan tidak mungkinkan mereka itu kembar". Kata Izumo.

"Apapun itu Rin itu aneh". Kata Takara (bonekanya).

"Kita minta penjelasan Rin saja nanti". Kata Konekomaru.

"Kau benar aku juga penasaran siapa yang mengajarinya menembak kalau Yukio, dia tidak mungkin setegang tadi". Kata Shura.

-Asrama Laki-laki True Cross-

Yukio menyeret Rin dengan kasar hingga kekamar mereka dan sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Rin ,tapi Rin duduk diranjangnya dengan tangan diborgol Yukio dan Yukio duduk dikursinya dengan menatap tajam Rin.

"Hmm Yukio haruskah kau memperkakukanku begini". Kata Rin bingung.

"Ya! Harus! Dan kau tidak boleh kemanapun sampai aku mengijinkannya dan besok tidak usah kesekolah aku akan membuat surat izin dan soal sekolah Cram aku akan bilang pada Mephisto dan membawa soal-soal tugas untukmu". Kata Yukio galak.

"Eh tunggu dulu apa kesalahanku sampai kau begitu padaku aku sudah mengikuti perintahmu kan saat misi tadi". Kata Rin protes.

"Kesalahanmu adalah menjadi pikun, Nii-san!". Kata Yukio tegas.

"Baiklah maafkan aku soal tadi itu reflek saja Yukio". Kata Rin.

"Baiklah Nii-san jika itu reflek kenapa kau semahir itu?" Kata Yukio.

"Ehm itu aku.. ah… aku tidak bisa mengatakannya". Kata Rin terbata-bata.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak sadar saat melakukannya". Kata Yukio.

Hening saat itu Rin tidak sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab perkataan Yukio.

"Baiklah Nii-san bersabarlah untuk beberapa waktu dan jika aku membawamu kedokter lagi jangan protes". Kata Yukio pergi dari tempat itu.

"Eh tunggu dulu lepaskan ini dulu". Teriak Rin tapi Yukio telah pergi.

 _Adiknya Rin, ini benar-benar menyusahkan dia pikir Rin hanya mengurusi sekolah dan kelas Cramnya dia juga kesibukan lain tahu._

Rin entah mengapa mendengar bisikan yang mendengung dikepalanya sebenarnya tidak hanya kali ini dan itu membuatnya sakit kepala apalagi dengan kananya terborgol diranjangnya dia tidak bisa apa-apa.

 **-Kelas Cram-**

Hari ini sebenarnya teman-teman Rin ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Rin tapi Rin tidak hadir sama sekali membuat semua khawatir jadi saat Yukio datang mereka langsung bertanya padanya.

"Okumura-sensei kemana Rin kenapa dia tidak hadir?". Tanya Ryuji.

"Oh soal dia, aku memberinya pelajaran privat jadi dia tidak akan hadir untuk beberapa hari". Kata Yukio.

"Oh karena itulah dia bisa menembak Yuki-Chan mengajarinya itulah sebabnya sekarang dia tidak hadir". Kata Shiemi berasumsi.

"Justru karena itulah entah bagaimana Nii-san bisa menembak padahal aku tak pernah mengajarinya". Kata Yukio.

"Euh! bukan Sensei juga yang mengajarinya lalu siapa?". Kata Konekomaru.

"Aku tidak tahu, apa dia memang sedang sakit atau dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku". Kata Yukio.

Sementara itu Rin dengan susah payah melepas borgol untuk pergi mengajar di Universitasnya.

"Dasar menyebalkan tanganku memerah karena borgol itu untung aku bisa melepasnya". Kata Rin.

Saat itu Rin sedang mengaca dicermin besar di toilet dosen saat itu entah kenapa kepala terasa agak pusing dan mendadak Rin lupa sedang apa dia disana.

"Eh kenapa ini? Kenapa aku disini dan juga sejak kapan aku memakai pakaian ini?". Kata Rin bertanya-tanya.

" _Rin! maaf kau belum tahu dalam dirimu ada dirimu yang lain". Suara bisikan dikepala Rin._

"Siapa itu?". Kata Rin _._

" _Ini aku kembaran identikmu". Kata bisikan itu._

Rin menatap bayangan dirinya dicermin entah kenapa rasanya dia sedang bicara dengan bayangannya sendiri.

"Tunggu siapa kau, jika iblis tunjukan siapa dirimu". Kata Rin panic.

" _Aku adalah dirimu dan aku adalah kembaran identikmu". Katanya._

Kepala Rin terasa berputar dan saat itulah 'kembaran identik' Rin kembali mengambil alih.

"Memang sudah saatnya kau tahu kembaranmu yang lain Rin". Katanya.

 **-Time Skip-**

Mephisto dikantornya dengan tenang memimum tehnya sambil memperhatikan beberapa laporan dari beberapa laporan tentang Rin seringaian terlihat diwajahnya.

"Menarik sekali jika seperti ini". Kata Mephisto.

Yukio yang berada didepannya hanya kesal dengan ini dia sama sekali tidak ingin Mephisto tahu sebenarnya tapi Exorcist lain telah melaporkannya, jujur saja Yukio sama sekali tidak percaya pada badut putih itu.

"Jadi ada apa anda memanggil saya?". Kata Yukio

"Kau pasti sudah tahu soal Rin kan". Kata Mephisto.

"Jangan bilang anda mau melakukan hal gila dengan menyuruh adikmu mengujinya". Kata Yukio menahan marah.

"Oh tidak, tidak aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagipula aku juga sudah menghukum Amaimon dia tidak akan mengganggu". Kata Mephisto.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tentangnya". Kata Yukio.

"Itu hal yang menarik bukan kalau Rin seperti itu Vatikan akan lebih mempertimbangkan soal eksekusinya". Kata Mephisto.

"Kau benar dan kuharap kau tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu kepadanya". Kata Yukio.

 **-Asrama Laki-laki True Cross-**

"Nii-san hari aku akan membawamu kedokter". Kata Yukio.

"Tidak Yukio aku tidak apa-apa". Kata Rin.

Rin diam saja dan malas kemanapun apalagi kedokter Rin lebih merasa kalau adiknya memperlakukannya seperti dia 'sakit', tapi selain dia merasa malas kemanapun dia juga masih memikirkan apa dia bermimpi berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Nii-san kau jangan menolak dan juga ini demi kebaikanmu juga". Kata Yukio.

"Baiklah terserah kau tapi lepaskan borgol ini dulu dan biarkan aku kesekolah lagi". Kata Rin.

"Baiklah asalkan kau jangan protes". Kata Yukio

Yukio akhirnya melepaskan borgolnya dan membawa Rin kedokter walaupun Rin terlihat sama sekali malas.

 **-Rumah Sakit-**

Pemeriksaan Rin berjalan lancar dia menjalani pemindaian otak setelah sesi wawancara menurut dokter ini semacam amnesia yang biasanya diakibatkan oleh trauma masa kanak-kanak dan pemeriksaannya mungkin harus lebih lanjut.

"Dari yang kulihat ini semacam amnesia". Kata Dokter.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan otaknya?".Tanya Yukio.

"Ada yang aneh dengan beberapa sarafnya tapi kelihatan masih normal". Kata Dokter.

"Nii-san akhir-akhir ini membingungkan kami secara tiba-tiba dia bisa menembak padahal dia sama sekali tidak pernah belajar menembak" Kata Yukio.

"Dari hasil wawancaranya tadi saya juga melihat ada beberapa kejadian yang tidak dia ingat sama sekali semacam amnesia sementara akan tetapi biasanya hanya sementara, Apa benar hanya baru sekarang saja dia seperti ini". Kata Dokter.

"Iya baru sekarang saja Dok". Kata Yukio.

"Bagiamana saat dia kecil apa kau pernah melihat adanya perbedaan sikapnya saat-saat tertentu?". Tanya Dokter.

"Sebenarnya saat Nii-san kecil dia selalu terlihat biasa saja tak ada yang janggal tapi karena diusia tujuh tahun aku ada kursus tertentu aku tidak selalu bersamanya jadi aku tidak memperhatikannya lagi". Kata Yukio.

"Oh begitu, kenapa ayahmu tidak mengkursuskannya juga mungkin jika dia tidak sendiri dia pasti tidak akan begitu". Kata Dokter.

"Saat itu Nii-san punya emosi yang tidak stabil dia sangat mudah marah dan dia sempat menyakiti teman-temannya itulah sebabnya". Kata Yukio.

"Lalu apa tindakan yang diberikan pada Rin?". Tanya Dokter.

"Ayah kami hanya membiarkannya dan menasehatinya untuk menggunakan kekutannya untuk melindungi orang lain dan juga untuk tidak jadi pemarah lagi". Kata Yukio.

"Mungkin semua berawal dari saat itu". Kata Dokter.

"Maksudmu sejak saat itu Nii-san mulai mendapat gejalanya". Kata Yukio.

"Aku belum bisa memastikannya ini dugaan sementara, Tapi jika benar maka ini adalah pertahanan dirinya untuk menghadapi trauma atau kejadian yang sangat melukainya hal semacam ini tidak disadari penderitanya". Kata Dokter.

"Apa misalnya".Tanya Yukio.

"Bisa semacam gangguan psikologis yang mempengaruhi kepribadian dan kuharap bukan, jadi kusarankan kalian sebagai saudara bisa saling terbuka terutama kalian kembar". Kata Dokter.

Rin saat itu masih tertidur dengan efek bius tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan Yukio dan dokter kerena yang dia tahu dia kesini untuk wawancara saja dan dia tidak tahu kalau dia melakukan pemeriksaan otak.

Yukio dari dulu selalu merasa iri dengan Nii-sannya karena menurutnya perlakuan Ayahnya kepada Nii-sannya lebih istimewa sedangkan dirinya hanya dididik keras menjadi Exorcist sedangkan Nii-sannya bisa menikmati masa remajanya dengan normal tanpa Yukio ada hal yang membuatnya menderita dan ayahnyapun tidak menyadarinya padahal mereka berdua adalah Doctor.

 **-Skip Time-**

Dalam perjalanan pulang Rin dipapah Yukio karena sangat lemas dengan efek bius dan radiasi dari MRI saat pemindaian otaknya. Ternyata saat sampai diasrama mereka teman-teman mereka telah menunggu termasuk Shura.

"Oh Yukio, Rin darimana saja kalian". Kata Shura.

"Kami dari Rumah Sakit memangnya kenapa". Kata Yukio ketus.

"Jangan marah begitu Yukio". Kata Shura.

"Apa Rin sakit?". Tanya Shiemi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Shiemi". Kata Rin lemas.

"Lalu kenapa kau kerumah sakit". Kata Konekomaru.

Rin benar-benar malas membicarakan hal itu, pasalnya teman-temannya pasti mengangaggapnya gila.

"Terima Kasih telah jauh-jauh datang kesini tapi aku benar-benar butuh istirahat". Kata Rin.

"Iya, aku juga mohon maaf soal ini". Kata Yukio memapah Rin.

Yang lain hanya setuju dan memutuskan menanyakan pertanyaan mereka nanti saat Rin sehat.

 _Aku akan menunjukan diriku sebagai kembaran identikmu Rin._

 **-True Cross Academy-**

Rin berjalan dengan tenang setelalah dilarang kesekolah dia akhirnya bisa sekolah lagi seoerti biasa pedang Kurikaranya selalu dipunggungnya, namun monster hijau menyebalkan yang pernah mencari gara-gara dengannya muncul tiba-tiba merebut pedangnya.

"Amaimon kembalikan itu". Teriak Rin.

"Tenang aku tidak akan membukanya". Jawabnya lari membawa pedangnya.

"Hei Tunggu". Teriak Rin.

Rin terus berlari hingga terhenti disebuah Ruangan yang secara tiba-tiba saja jeruji besar menutupi setiap temboknya sehingga dia terkurung.

"Aku hanya mau mengujimu atas perintah Nii-sanku". Kata Amaimon.

"Sialan Mephisto apa yang dia pikirkan?". Kata Rin.

Diruangan itu ada terdapat dua buah pistol Rin mengenalinya mirip dengan pistol Yukio, pistol dengan peluru suci.

" _Kelihatannya kita dijebak Rin, mereka benar-benar menguji kita". Kata Suara bisikan dikepala Rin._

Saat itu beberapa iblisn muncul dari atas secara tiba-tiba tanpa pedang Rin akan kesulitan sehingga pistol itu adalah senjata satu-satunya, dengan terpaksa Rin mengambilnya dan menembak satu persatu iblis-iblis itu dengan dua pistol sekaligus, bahkan dia bisa menembak iblis dibelakangnya tanpa harus menoleh dan dengan menghindari serangan iblis-iblis itu hampir seperti Yukio saat semua iblis menghilang jeruji itu menghilang begitu saja.

"Ini pedangmu", Kata Amaimon.

"Apa maksudmu dengan melakukan ini". Kata Rin mencengkram pundak Amaimon.

"Aku hanya mengikuti perkataan Nii-san, dan aku tidak melakukan apa-apa". Kata Amaimon.

Dari kejauhan Mephisto, Shura dan Yukio melihat kejadian barusan.

"Luar biasa" Mephisto bertepuk tangan.

"Rin kau mengejutkanku, aku mulai percaya sekarang". Kata Shura.

Sementara Yukio diam saja wajahnya terlihat sangat dingin.

"Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini dan apa yang baru terjadi ini". Kata Rin.

"Aku baru bahwa manusia diAsiah ada yang pikun semacam dirimu Luar Biasa". Kata Mephisto.

 **-Asrama Laki-laki True Cross-**

Mengingat perkataan dokter kemarin membuat Yukio berpikir apakah Nii-sannya memiliki kelainan psikologis seolah ada seseorang yang lain dalam dirinya dia harap bukan sosok itu jika itu benar.

Saat Rin baru saja memasuki kamarnya Yukio menodongkan Pistolnya kepadanya.

"Ada apa ini Yukio kenapa tiba-tiba kau menodongkan pistolmu itu". Kata Rin.

"Katakan Siapa dirimu apa kau Satan". Kata Yukio.

Saat itu Rin membulatkan matanya kepala sedikit sakit lalu saat itu Rin tersenyum pada Yukio.

"Ya Ampun sejauh itukah kamu berpikir adik Fraternalnya Rin". Kata Rin.

"Kenalkan aku adalah kembaran Identik Rin salam kenal". Kata Rin dengan senyum.

Saat itu Yukio terkejut dengan orang berada didepannya.

 **Author Note**

 **Ya Ampun dengan susah payah akhirnya aku bisa lanjutkan fanfic ini walaupun Typonya banyak maafkan author alay ini. Dan kalian bisa membedakan dari bebrapa aksi Rin antara Rin dan kembaran identiknya.**

 **Pada Awalnya ide ini muncul saat baca manganya dan juga perlakuan berbeda dari Shiro Fujimoto ke dua anak ini walaupun diCanon Yukio lebih banyak stress dari pada Rin dan juga Yukio kelewat jauh sama Rin. Karakter Yukio sangat Pintar jadi aku kepikiran bikin karakter Rin itu pintar dengan kepribadian lain yang ngejutin Yukio sama saat Rin tahu Yukio Exorcist jadi intinya disini mereka sebenarnya sama tapi tidak disadari.**

 **Baiklah sekian dari Shiori dan saya harap Fanfic Blue Exorcist bahasa indeonesia semakin banyak saya mungkin akan lanjut Fanfic Brother Prisnoner bila memungkinkan. Tolong tinggalkan komentar dan tolong jangan Bashing dan terima kasih atas dukungan kalian yang memfevorite, memfollow dan komentar kalian sebelumnya untuk fanfic ini dan saya tunggu Reviewnya  
**

 **^_^. Sayonara.**


	6. Chapter 6 Who Are you Now

**Another Twins**

 **Who are You now**

 **©Blue Exorcist Kazue Kato**

 **©Story in fanfiction is mine**

-Kejadian sebelumnya-

Setelah Rin menembaki iblis-iblis didalam jeruji sekarang Yukio semakin penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Rin walaupun kini dia sedang memperhatikan kelakuan yang kekanakan lagi tapi dia yakin memang ada yang salah dengan Rin.

"Nii-san apa kau merasa ada yang aneh denganmu". Kata Yukio.

"Aneh tidak sama sekali". Kata Rin enteng.

Yukio mencoba untuk tenang memikirkan semuanya.

Kantor Mephisto –

Yukio mendatangi Mephisto karena dia sendirilah yang memanggilnya.

"Okumura sensei senang kau datang kesini". Kata Mephisto.

"Bukankah anda yang memanggilku". Jawab Yukio.

"Ya tentu saja aku punya kabar yang menarik sekali". Kata Mephisto.

"Apa itu tentang Nii-san?". Kata Yukio serius.

"Tebakan yang pas memang itu yang ingin kukatakan". Kata Mephisto dengan tampang lucunya.

"Ada hal apa yang ingin kau katakana tentang Nii-san". Kata Yukio.

"Baru-baru ini sumber-sumberku mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan mengenai Nii-sanmu". Kata Mephisto.

"Maksudnya Nii-san melalukan sesuatu dibelakangku dan Otou-san". Kata Yukio.

"Aku tidak bisa pastikan tapi kudengar diluar sana ada banyak yang mengaku mengenalnya sebagai sosok lain". Kata Mephisto.

"Maksumu Nii-san menyamar". Kata Yukio.

"Tidak juga, jadi aku ingin kau mencari tahu sendiri dengan mengunjungi beberapa tempat di Nagoya". Kata Mephisto memberi kertas yang berisi daftar tempat yang dia harus kunjungi.

Malam Hari Asrama Rin dan Yukio –

Rin sedang dalam mode rajinnya mengerjakan PRnya yang menumpuk Yukio hanya memperhatikannya sambil sesekali dia akan memeriksa hasilnya luar biasa semua jawabannya benar sampai saat soal tekahir Rin langsung tidur.

"Nii-san aku harus pergi jadi mungkin kita tidak bertemu besok pagi". Kata Yukio.

"Baiklah hati-hati Ok". Kata Rin.

Yukio langsung pergi buru-buru dan Rin langsung tidur begitu saja. Namun tak lama dia kembali bangun dan kembali bersiap dengan penampilan sangat rapinya.

"Baiklah saat mengajar lagi". Kata Rin bersemangat.

Mephisto memegang kertas dafrar Dosen di Universitas Nagoya. Diantaranya ada Rin Okumura dengan fotonya.

"Huh jadi selama bertahun-tahun Okumura bersaudara saling menyembunyikan rahasia Fujimoto sang Paladin pun tidak tahu, menarik sekali". Katanya sambil tertawa tidak jelas.

Yukio yang sedang dalam perjalanan ke Nagoya Nampak tidak sabar.

Stasiun Nagoya –

Yukio sampai di Nagoya sambil melihat jamnya yang menunjukan pukul 12 malam dengan buru-buru Yukio menuju Universitas Nagoya tempat yang ditunjukan Mephisto. Saat sampai disana dia melihat banyak mahasiswa yang kuliah malam beberapa gadis disana berbisik saat melihatnya mungkin Yukio disangka mahasiswa baru. (A/N Saya kurang begitu tahu apa dijepang ada Kuliah malam atau tidak).

Yukio berjalan menuju ruang registrasi menanyakan apakah Nii-san ada disana atau tidak namun sebelum itu Yukio melihat Rin berdiri didepan sebuah kelas seperti sambil menjelaskan materi ternyata Rin adalah seorang Dosen yang Yukio baru tahu hal ini juga mengingatkannya saat hari pertama Rin yang melihatnya menjadi guru dikelas Cram mungkin inilah yang dirasakan kakaknya saat itu.

"Nii-san dia seorang Dosen aku dan Otou-san tidak pernah tahu". Kata Yukio dalam hati.

Memastikan bahwa dia benar kakaknya Yukio dengan hati-hati agar Rin tak melihatnya dia langsung menelponnya dan saat itu Rin didepan kelas menjawab telponnya.

"Maaf saya ada telpon kalian tolong kerjakan kuis kalian dengan baik". Kata Rin lalu dia keluar kelas mencari tempat yang sunyi.

"Iya halo Yukio ada apa". Kata Rin.

"Bukan apa-apa aku hanya ingin mengingat besok ulangan itu saja". Kata Yukio dari kejauhan.

"Ya ampun itu saja kau ini ada-ada saja". Kata Rin.

"Baiklah sampai nanti Nii-san". Kata Yukio lalu menutupnya.

Tanpa sadar Rin ternyata tahu ada Yukio disana

 _Baiklah adiknya Rin bagaimana rasanya saat kau tahu Kakakmu adalah seorang dosen_

Yukio akhirnya yakin jika itu benar Kakaknya jadi dia langsung kembali ke Tokyo dengan Infiniy Key.

"Baiklah satu rahasia Nii-san mulai terungkap lalu dua tempat lagi". Guman Yukio.

Keesokan harinya Yukio tetap terlihat biasa begitu juga Rin ada beberapa anak yang menatap Rin tajam semenjak dia menempati posisi rangking pertama sejajar dengan Yukio kebanyakan dari mereka masih kurang percaya tapi fakta tidak bisa dipungkiri Rin sempat dipanggil guru untuk mengerjakan soal sulit dengan diawasi seluruh guru dia benar-benar berhasil mengerjakannya dengan benar banyak juga yang menanyai Yukio soal Rin mereka berpikir bahwa semua itu karena dia daiajari Yukio padahal setahu Yukio Rin sangat sulit untuk belajar.

Kelas Cram –

Rin sedang sibuk membaca buku yang diberikan Yukio biasanya dia lebih suka baca manga daripada buku pelajaran tapi akhir-akhir ini dia jarang membaca manga.

"Aduh semakin hari Okumura semakin mendapat pencarahan dari anak berandal menjadi anak baik yang kutubuku". Kata Ryuji.

"Iya mungkin dia mulai dewasa". Kata Shiemi.

"Bagus kalau dia begitu masa dia kalah sama adiknya mungkin kalau dia pintar dari dulu pasti sudah sama dengan Okumura sensei dia bukan Page tapi mingkin Middle First Class seperti Okumura sensei". Kata Izumo.

"Ya kalian benar jika saja aku sangat pintar dari dulu tapi kasusku berbeda jika aku sudah pintar dari dulu akan sama saja atau mungkin aku tidak akan menjadi Exorcist dan malah menjadi yang lain karena kalian tahu aku juga baru tahu Yukio Exorcist saat kita masuk kekelas ini karean ayahku dan Yukio merahasiakannya dariku". Kata Rin matanya terlihat sedih.

"Oh maaf aku lupa soal itu". Kata Izumo.

Yukio ternyata mendengarnya langsung terhenyak yang dikatakannya benar juga itulah sebabnya Rin juga menyimpan rahasia darinya dan ayah mereka.

" _Otou-san apa kita telah salah karena merahasiakan semunya dari Nii-san". Kata Yukio dalam hati_

Kelas tanpa terasa berakhir Yukio melihat Rin menjadi murung.

"Nii-san apa kau baik-baik saja". Kata Yukio.

"Ya aku baik-baik saja". Kata Rin.

"Kau yakin". Kata Yukio.

"Ya". Kata Rin singkat.

"Hmm Yukio aku ingin tanya". Kata Rin.

"Tanyakanlah". Kata Yukio.

"Jika saja aku pintar sepertimu dari dulu apa kita akan sama sekarang dan apakah Otou-san masih hidup". Tanya Rin.

Yukio saat itu menjadi diam seribu bahasa.

"Lupakan sajalah lagipula itu tidak penting". Kata Rin langsung berlari mendahuluinya.

 _Rin sedang duduk disebuah kursi disebuah aula yang sangat besar yang diterangi cahaya bulan semuanya kosong hanya dia dan kursi yang didudukinya lantai ruangan itu berwana putih dan hitam kotak-kotak seperti papan catur tak lama dia melihat seseorang datang pada awalnya Rin tidak bisa melihat wajahnya Karena Ruangan itu gelap barulah saat orang itu dekat dia melihat wajahnya dia sangat terkejut karena orang itu sangat mirip dengannya._

" _Si-siapa kau Iblis atau apa". Teriak Rin._

" _Kau tidak tahu aku tapi aku tahu dirimu". Katanya._

" _Apa yang kauinginkan dan katakana siapa dirimu". Kata Rin berdiri mencari pedangnya yang tidak ada._

 _Orang itu menatap Rin dengan tatapan yang sangat tenang lebih tenang dari Yukio._

" _Kita sudah sangat dekat bahka melebihi adikmu Rin". Katanya._

" _Apa maksud semua ini katakana dimana ini dan siapa kau". Kata Rin._

" _Ini adalah pikiranmu dan aku adalah Kembaranmu yang identic". Katanya._

Saat itu Rin terbangun dari mimpinya dengan peluh bercucuran.

 **Author Note**

 **Author kembali lagi setelah lama kuharap kalian tidak bosan dan kuharap banyak yang meramaikan fanfic Blue Exorcist ini. Oh ya saya juga update 2 fanfic sekaligus another Twins dan Beautiful Mine mungkin besok atau lusa saya lanjut Polysitemia bila sempat.**

 **Dan jangan lupa Reviewnya.**


	7. Chapter 7 Dopple Gangger

**Another Twins**

 **Dopple Gangger**

 **©Blue Exorcist Kazue Kato**

 **Story by Me**

 **Warning: Disosiatif Identity Disorder!Rin, Smart!Rin.**

Rin terbangun dari mimpinya saat dia bangun Yukio tidak ada disana namun dengungan itu kembali terdengar.

"Rin aku bukanlah mimpi". Kata suara itu.

"Siapa itu". Teriak Rin.

"Maaf, mungkin kau tidak tahu aku". Kata suara itu.

Rin tak mendengar suara apa-apa lagi dia pikir hanya perasaannya saja. Saat dia bangun Yukio tidak ada disana seperti biasa yang pasti Yukio tidak pulang ke asramanya.

 _Tinggal sedikit aku akan menunjukan siapa diriku Rin_

-True Cross Academy-

Hari itu riuh anak-anak kembali terdengar setelah pengumunan 100 ranking terbesar minggu ini seperti minggu sebelumnya Rin mendapati namanya diperingkat satu dengan Yukio semua anak-anak kagum sekaligus tidak percaya termasuk Rin sendiri dia bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana dia bisa mendapat nilai A dengan poin 100 ditiap pelajaran walaupun sejak beberapa minggu ini entah kenapa secara misterius dia berada peringkat satu rasanya ada yang mendorongnya dalam hal ini.

"Ya ampun aku semakin iri saja setiap hari". Kata orang dibelakang Rin.

"Apa rahasiamu sampai seperti ini". Kata yang lain.

"Apa adikku yang mengajarimu". Kata yang lainnya juga.

"Tapi jika ya, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja punya kesempatan kau kan bersaudara dengan orang yang jenius". Kata lainnya juga.

"Terserah apa yang kalian pikirkan aku sendiri tak mengerti dengan diriku". Kata Rin.

Saat itu Rin langsung pergi saja semua terjadi bergelimpang dikepalanya sekarang rasanya kepalanya sakit sekali untunglah karena dia mendapat nilai penuh dipelajarannya dia tidak usai mengikuti remedial seperti dulu lagi. Dulu Rin tidak hanya sekali mendapati nilainya nol dan juga saat SMP dia sering bolos sekolah berpikir tentang masa lalunya kalau dipikir-pikir kenapa tidak dari dulu saja dia jenius dan mengingat perkataan para pendeta digereja tempatnya tinggal dulu kenapa dia tidak punya sifat seperti Yukio saja meskipun Rin selalu baik dengan orang sampai harus berkelahi untuk menolong seseorang tapi sayangnya Rin tidak bisa menempatkan diri sehingga niat baiknya membuatnya tak memiliki teman.

"Oi apa yang kau lakukan sendirian merana seperti itu". Kata Shima.

"Tidak ada, memang kenapa". Kata Rin.

"Oh bergitu aku khawatir kalau kau akan jadi berbeda nantinya". Kata Shima.

"Maksudmu?". Kata Rin.

"Kau tak akan kompak lagi kalau kau jenius". Kata Shima.

"Ya baguslah itu artinya aku ada kemajuan tidak stuck sepertimu" Kata Rin kesal.

"Kau kejam". Kata Shima bercanda.

"Dia itu benar sekali Shima seharusnya kau juga mencontonya". Kata Ryuji mendadak muncul.

"Ya itu benar". kata Shiemi.

"Eh siang ini aku tidak ada Remedial lagi dan kurasa aku ingin langsung pamit saja ya aku merasa kurang sehat". Kata Rin, memang kepala terasa sakit sekali.

"Aduuh sayang sekali aku baru saja mau meneraktir Monja pada kalian semua". Kata Mephisto mendadak muncul dengan asap pinknya.

"Oh kalian saja yang pergi aku sedang tidak ingin makan monja". Kata Rin langsung pergi saja.

Shura dan Yukio melihat kepergian Rin dengan serius.

"Oi Yukio kudengar kau mencaritahu tentang kebenaran rumor saudaramukan". Kata Shura.

"Kau tak perlu mencari tahu apapun lagi kan semua guru pasti sudah membicarakannya bahkan Angeline sensei tercengang saat Rin bisa menghafal 100 fatal verse dengan bait yang panjang". Kata Yukio.

"Tapi anak itu terlihat seperti seolah semua itu tidak terjadi dia lupa apa yang dia lakukan". Kata Shura.

"Sejak melihatnya menenbaki iblis-iblis itu aku mulai tidak bisa percaya apa yang kulihat apa ini benar-benar Rin kurasa seperti bukan dirinya". Kata Shura lagi.

"Ya tapi disisi lain jika dia seperti ini peluangnya untuk lolos ujian Exorcist dan lepas dari hukuman eksekusi sangat besar". Kata Yukio meskipun masih cemas.

"Tapi kurasa dia mengalami semacam syndrome". Kata Shura.

"Aku dan teman-teman lainnya juga beranggapan begitu dokter juga belum bisa memastikannya kemungkinan ada kaitanya dengan masa kecilnya atau kejadian buruk yang menimpanya". Kata Yukio.

"Baiklah semoga saja dia baik-baik saja". Kata Shura.

"Ya aku juga akan konsultasi kedokter lagi". Kata Yukio.

-Rumah sakit-

"Oh jadi begitu ya". Kata Dokter setelah Yukio menceritakan kakaknya yang baru ini yag diam-diam telah menjadi dosen dan juga perilakunya yang seolah dia tidak melakukannya.

"Jujur saja Okumura-kun ini kasus yang paling menarik sepanjang aku menjadi psikiater dokter spesialis saraf yang kau temui juga menceritakannya padaku soal ini dari laporan scannnya nampaknya normal saja". Kata Dokter itu.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi padanya sebenarnya". Kata Yukio.

"Aku belum bisa memastikan apa tapi jika dilihat kemungkinan ada hal yang tersembunyi dalam dirinya yang mendorongnya melakukan banyak hal namun juga menyembunyikannya dari dirinya sendiri". Kata Dokter itu.

"Jadi menurutmu ada seseorang lain dalam diri Nii-san yang dia juga tidak sadari". Kata Yukio.

"Tapi apapun yang terjadi sebaiknya segera ditangani dengan cepat sebelum terlambat". Kata Dokter itu.

-Misi dua malam berikutnya-

Sebenarnya Yukio tidak ingin Rin ikut misi ini namun dia tidak punya alasan tepat melarangnya karena Rin tidak dalam skors.

"Baiklah semuanya berpencar Kalian akan mengatasi yang sebelah sana". Kata Yukio.

Kini mereka berada ditengah hutan Aokigahara setiap hutan ini lumayan berbahaya kerena banyak sekali yang tersesat disana kali ini tugas mereka adalah menangkap monster yang menyerang para pendaki gunung fuji.

"Luas sekali Hutan ini". Kara Takara tumben sekali bicara.

"Iya kita harus tetap waspada walaupun masih terlihat sepi saja tim lain juga kelihatannya belum menemukannya". Kata Suguro.

"Okumura sensei dan Shura sensei saat ini juga tidak bersama kita". Kata Izumo.

Namun yang mereka cari-cari entah sejak kapan datang menyerang mereka dari berita kejadian sebelumnya iblis ini suka memakan manusia hidup-hidup bentuk seperti lebah raksasa namun kepalanya tiga.

"Ya Tuhan sejak kapan". Kata Suguro.

Suguro, shima dan konekomaru membaca fatal verse untuk ini sementara Izumo memanggil Uke dan Mike dan Shiemi memanggil greenman dan Rin siap menghunus pedangnya.

"Cepat berikan tanda pada yang lain". Kata Rin.

Saat Takara langsung memberi tanda pada yang lain dengan kembang api dan saat itu Shura dan Yukio hendak kesana.

Ditempat Rin dan teman-temannya kebetulan mereka sudah berhasil membasmi iblis itu namun sayangnya Koneko maru terkena luka dan racun dari iblis itu keadaan sangat genting apalagi lukanya tepat mengenai pembuluh arterinya terlambat sedikit mungkin Koneko maru akan mati.

"Konekomaru bertahanlah". Kata Suguro.

Sementara itu Rin langsung merobek lengan baju kanan Konekomaru yang terluka, Shiemi meminta Nii-chan untuk memberinya Sancho.

"Tidak Shiemi jangan Sancho tapi Belladone saja". Kata Rin sambil mengeluarkan kotak kecil didalam jasnya.

Shiemi dan lainnya malah mematung dengan reaksi Rin apalagi saat Rin membuka kotak itu yang ternyata kotak alat bedah, saat Rin menyadari mereka semua diam dia langsung agak membentak.

"Hei! Apa kalian tidak mendengarku apa kalian hanya akan mematung saja ini sedang darurat". Kata Rin.

Semuanya terkejut dengan apa yang mau dilakukan Rin akan membedah Konekomaru dan kelihatanya kelihatanya Rin juga punya beberapa obat disana.

"Rin memangnya kau bisa melakukannya?". Tanya Izumo cemas.

"Rin jangan bercanda ini nyawa loh". Kata Shima.

"Kita tunggu Okumura sensei dulu saja Ok". Kata Suguro.

"Waktunya sudah semakin tipis racunnya telah mengenai pembuluh darah besarnya bila menyebar dia tidak akan tertolong lagi". Kata Rin.

"Tapi Rin..". Kata Shiemi.

"Kumohon apapun yang kalian pikirkan tanyakan nanti saja". Kata Rin.

"Baiklah! Tapi aku harap kau tidak membuat kesalahan". Kata Suguro mengancam tapi Rin mencoba fokus.

"Semua tolong bantu aku memeganginya". Kata Rin.

"Shiemi siapkan Valerian". Kata Rin.

Semuanya terlihat tegang selama pembedaha itu meskipun itu bukan bedah besar namun bagi mereka yang melihat Rin yag sebelumnya bodoh dan sembrono sangat ketakutan namun disisi lain mereka tak punya pilihan. Tak lama Operasi telah selesai dengan lancar tangan Koneko maru telah diperban dan Rin telah mengeluarkan cairan hitam yang adalah darah yang terkontaminasi racun iblis tadi.

"Okumura aku sangat takut sekali dengan tindakanmu". Kata Suguro wajahnya membiru.

"Rin entah sejak kapan tapi kurasa Yuki-chan sepertinya tidak tahu soal ini". Kata Shiemi.

"Ya Tuhan Rin aku semakin tak mengerti dirimu Rin". kata Izumo.

"Kami tak pernah tahu kau ternyata suka membawa alat bedah". Kata Takara.

"Kami sangat khawatir denganmu". Kata Shiemi.

Saat itu entah apa seperti kepala Rin sakit lagi namun tak lama seperti baru bangun dari tidurnya dia kelihatan baru menyadari apa yang dia lakukan sambil menatap semua orang dan kotak bedah kecilnya ditanganya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Rin". Kata Konekomaru yang agak lemas.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa apa yang terjadi". Kata Suguro.

Yukio dan Shura ternyata melihat kejadian tersebut.

-Asrama Laki-laki Rin dan Yukio-

Mengingat perkataan Dokter kemarin-kemarin Yukio berpikir apakah Nii-sannya memiliki kelainan Psikologis seolah ada seseorang yang lain dalam dirinnya, saat itu terbesit dalam dirinya jika bagaimana adanya kemungkinan sosok yang lain dalam dirinya dalah sosok itu dia harap bukan itu.

Saat Rin masuk kekamarnya Yukio menodongkan pistolnya kepada Rin.

"Katakan siapa dirimu! Apa kau satan?". Tanya Yukio.

Saat itu Rin membulatkan matanya kepalanya sedikit sakit lalu saat itu Rin tersenyum pada Yukio.

"Ya ampun, sejauhkan itu kau berpikir adik Fraternalnya Rin". Kata Rin.

"Kenalkan aku adalah kembaran identiknya Rin, salam kenal". Kata Rin sambil tersenyum.

Saat itu Yukio terkejut dengan orang yang berada didepannya.

"Jangan bohong! Apa maksudmu". Kata Yukio.

"Kurasa kau harusnya sudah menyadarinya bukan, bila kau melihat adanya perbedaan pada Rin". kata Rin.

"Jadi selama ini Nii-san jadi berbeda karena dirimu". Kata Yukio.

"Ya, tentu saja". Kata Rin.

"Sejak kapan". Kata Yukio.

"Sejak kecil". Kata Rin.

"Pergi kau dari Nii-san ku". Kata Yukio.

"Tidak bisa Yukio karena aku adalah kembarannya yang asli aku adalah kembarannya yang identik". Kata Yukio.

 **Author Note**

 **Angkat tangan yang berpikir saya tidak melanjut kan ff saya ini. Setelah lama tidak update akhirnyn ja bisa update lagi maafkan author dengan semua hambatan ini dan saya harap kalian tidak meninggalkan FF ini dan tetap setia fanfic Ao No Exorcist saya ini dan saya juga harap kalian juga ada yang membuatnya. Selanjutnya silahkan kalian juga kalian berikan saran untuk ff saya, kritik komentarnya dan maafkan saya yang banyak sekali typonya. Sekian dan terim kasih ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8 Identic Twins

**Another Twins**

 **Identic Twins**

 **Blue Exorcist Kazue Kato**

 **Story by Me**

 **Warning: Disosiatif Identity Disorder!Rin, Smart!Rin.**

Yukio Pov

Aku mendengar pengakuannya dia mengaku sebagai saudara identik Niisan yang benar saja.

"Jadi siapa namamu". Tanyaku.

"Aku Rin yang lain". katanya.

Aku tidak percaya kalau sisi lain kakakku ternyata luar biasa aku sama sekali tak melihat tatapan bodoh dan polos Nii-san saat ini dia terlihat tegas mungkin kan Nii-san kerasukan.

"Kau yakin kau bukan Satan". Tanyaku.

"Hahahaha, apa itu saja yang terpikir olehmu adiknya Rin". Katanya.

" Apa saja yang kau lakukan tanpa kami tahu". Kataku.

"Banyak sekali bahkan Rin juga tidak tahu". Katanya.

"Jadi kau yang membuat Nii-san bisa melakukan hal-hal yang diluar kesadarannya". Tanyaku.

"Ya tentu saja". Katanya.

Aku masih menodongkan pistolku.

"Lalu siapakah dirimu?". Tanyaku.

"Aku adalah saudara kembar identiknya Rin". Katanya.

"Bohong!!! Aku lah saudara kembarnya". Kataku.

"Kau lah yang bohong aku selalu bersamanya aku mirip dengannya aku lah yang membuatnya dapat meraih kesuksesan akulah yang membantunya menjadi yang terbaik lain denganmu yang membiarkannya hidup dalam kebutaan bahkan setelah kau tahu apa kalian sebenarnya tapi kau dan ayah angkatmu malah melangkah lebih dulu dan meninggalkannya sendirian". Katanya.

"Apa maksudmu?". Tanyaku heran.

"Oh kau lupa saat usiamu 7 tahun aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan ayah angkatmu". Katanya.

"Jadi kau tahu". Kataku.

"Ya aku tahu dan sangat mengherankan kenapa hanya kau saja yang ayah angkatmu latih sementara saat itu Rin lah yang ayahmu katakan punya kekuatan iblis dan kenapa Rin dan kau diperlakukan sangat berbeda". Katanya.

Saat dia mengatakan itu aku terdiam hal-hal itu juga yang selalu kupikirkan aku selalu berpikir kenapa hanya aku yang ayah berikan beban sedangkan Nii-san dibiarkan begitu saja.

"Kau tidak ingat bagaimana sikap kalian yang mengacuhkan Rin selama itu dan tiba-tiba harus menerima kenyataan tentang dirinya dan kau yang sudah melangkah jauh darinya". Katanya.

"Yang ayahku dan aku lakukan adalah demi melindunginya". Kataku.

"Melindungi katamu, jangan bercanda". Katanya.

"Kami melakukan itu demi kebaikannya". Kataku.

"Atau kalian anggap Rin itu bodoh dan lambat bukan aku sangat tahu itu". Katanya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu". Tanyaku.

"Saat kecil aku selalu tahu ayah angkat kalian suka memperhatikanmu dan Rin terutama saat belajar tetap saja dia leboh fokus mendorongmu untuk belajar sedangkan Rin dia selalu biabaikan begitu saja". Katanya.

"Kami tidak bermaksud begitu justru Nii-san lah yang selalu ayah dan aku buat tanpa bebankami yang selalu menanggung beban". Kataku.

"Iya mungkin benar begitu mungkin itu sebabnya aku tahu sekali kau membenci Rin aku ingat sekali waktu kecil saat Rin membantumu dari para pembuli kau balik memukulnya sekeras-kerasnya padahal dia menolongmu". Katanya.

"Iya aku akui semua itu tapi aku sebebarnya sangat menyayanginya". Kataku.

"Kau benci dan sayang kakakmu". Katanya.

Aku sangat tahu itu memang benar sosok didepanku yang diam ditubuh Nii-san berkata benar aku tak bisa menampik kalau sebagian diriku membenci Nii-san.

dor

Aku melihat Nii-san tergeletak pingsan aku lihat peluru bius dibelakang tengkuknya.

"Shura apa yang kau lakukan". Tanyaku.

"Aku menidurkannya mata empat saat ini lebih baik begitu dan lebih kita kekantor Mephisto dia punya semua informasi kegiatan Rin diluar sepengetahuan kita". Katanya.

"Lalu bagaimana Nii-san". Kataku.

"Dia akan dibawa keruang khusus". Katanya.

Author Pov

-Kantor Mephisto-

Okumura sensei senang bisa memberikanmu ini.

"Apa ini". Kata Yukio.

"Ini adalah informasi tentang Rin". kata mephisto.

Yukio dapat melihat beberapa foto dan dokumen tentang riwayat pendidikan Rin foto-fotonya menunjukkan Rin dengan pakaian sarjana, juga ada fotokopi ijazah Rin dan Yukio yukio gelar Rin sudah S2 dan sebentar lagi tamat S3 ternyata unggul dalam hal akademis dari pada dirinya.

"Tidak mungkin Nii-san bisa seperti ini tanpa aku dan ayah tahu". Kata Yukio.

"Seperti yang kuduga dia melakukannya secara tersembunyi karena kau dan Shiro juga melakukan hal yang sama jadi kalian saling membodohi satu sama lain". Kata Mephisto.

"Aku yakin sekali kalau Rin sepertinya tanpa sadar membelah dirinya sendiri". Kata Shura.

"Memangnya kau tidak melihat tingkah aneh Rin dari kecil". Kata Shura.

"Aku dan orang dipanti asuhan tidak pernah melihat tingkah aneh darinya tapi yang kutahu Nii-san selalu anteng sendirian tanpa teman, dia selalau bolos sekolah dan pulang sangat sore sekali entah pergi kemana". Kata Yukio.

"Berarti Rin bukan bolos sekolah tapi dia sekolah disekolah lain dan itu jawaban kenapa Rin terlihat anteng mungkin memang ada yang menemaninya". Kata Shura.

"Dia anak yang malang kata Mephisto karena kurangnya perhatian merubahbya menjadi dua bagian". Kata Mephisto.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sisi lain Rin apa kita pisahkan dengan secara Exorcisme". Kata Shura.

"Itu tidak mungkin bisa karena Rin bukan kerasukan tapi itu bagian dari jiwa Rin". Kata Mephisto.

"Dari dulu aku dan ayah sangat khawator pada masa depannya tapi aku tak menyangka tanpa kami tahu Nii-san melangkah sangat jauh ternyata selama ini kepribadian Nii-san yang lain tahu kalau aku diam-diam melakukan pelatihan Exorcist dan saat-saat itu Nii-san jadi sering sendirian jadi dialah yang membuat Nii-san begini". Kata Yukio.

"Sudahlah mata empat kita harus bicara dengan Rin dengan baik-baik". Kata Shura.

"Setelah tahu ini aku merasa tidak berguna sebagai saudaranya aku bahkan tak membantunya sama sekali". Kata Yukio.

-Ditempat Rin-

 _Gelap semuanya gelap Rin sendirian dengan dengan melihat sendiri bagaimana saudaranya Yukio ternyata membencinya dia melihatnya sendiri Yukio menodongkan pistol padanya._

 _clak clak clak_

 _Air mata Rin berjatuhan dia berjalan sendirian._

 _"Kenapa harus seperti itu". Rin berguman sendiri._

 _Saat berjalan kedepan dia melihat siluetnya sendiri dia pikir ada cermin._

 _"Kau baik-baik saja Rin". Kata sosok didepannya._

 _Rin terkaget bayangan dicermin bicara padanya dan bayangan dicermin tidak mengikuti gerakannya._

 _"Kau siapa??". Kata Rin._

 _"Aku adalah kembaran identiknu Rin aku adalah kembaran aslimu bukankah kita sudah bertemu". Kata sosok itu._

 _"Tapi benarkah aku belum bisa yakin". Kata Rin._

 _"Kau ingat saat kau kecil akulah yang menemanimu bermain aku yang selalu ada untukmu akulah yang membantumu saat ayahmu dan Yukio mengabaikanmu._

 _"Kau salah faham mereka melakukannya demi aku aku memang tidak berguna". Kata Rin._

 _"Tapi mereka mengabaikanmu mereka sudah membohongi Rin dan membiarkanmu hidup dalam kebutaan dan aku lah menuntunmu". Kata Sosok itu._

 _"Tidakkah kau melihat kalau mereka tidak tulus Rin Yukio dia hanya ingin melebihimu saja bukankah dia ingin kau mati dan ayah angkatmu hanya ingin kau menjadi senjata". Kata Sosok itu._

 _"Itu tidak benar sejak awal akulah yang menyusahkan mereka akulah yang salah". Kata Rin._

 _Sosok dicermin itu keluar dan memeluk Rin._

 _"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Rin lihat aku adalah dirimu aku adalah bagian dari dirimu aku adalah bakatmu yang terkubur akulah yang kembaran yang sebenarnya bukan Yukio aku identik denganmu". Kata sosok itu._

 _"Kembaran identik tapi aku terlahir sebagai anak kembar tidak identikkan dan kembaranku Yukio". Kata Rin._

 _"Tidak Rin dia bukan kembaranmu dia tidak sama sekali mirip denganmu dia hanya lahir bersamaan denganmu dia hanya lahir dari rahim yang sama denganmu". Kata sosok itu._

 _"Lalu kau bagaimana bisa berkata begitu kau bahkan...". Kata Rin terpotong._

 _"Iya Rin aku memang tidak ada tapi aku ada dalam dirimu aku lahir saat kau lahir aku hidup saat kau hidup aku bernafas saat kau bernafas kita sudah berbagi hidup kau tahu aku melakukan hal yang sangat kau ingin bisa lakukan karena aku bagian dari dirimu aku adalah perwujudan dari keinginanmu". Kata Sosok itu._

 _"Iya kau benar kau selalu ada sejak dulu aku tidak pernah sendirian". Kata Rin._

 _Rin yang lain menangkup wajah Rin yang tertunduk._

 _"Maka dari itu Rin mulai sekarang kau harus menyadari keberadaanku dan serahkan posisi Yukio padaku biarkan hanya aku saja yang menjadi kembaranmu". Kata sosok itu lembut._

 _"Iya kau benar". Kata Rin_

 _Dan mereka berpelukan Rin merasa sangat bahagia karena hal ini tidak dia rasakan lagi saat dia bersama Yukio._

Rin terbangun diruangan serba putih dia melihat teman-temannya disekelilingnya. Tanpa sadar Rin menangis dalam pingsannya.

"Rin sudah bangun". Kata Shiemi.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu kau menangis saat tidur apa kau mimpi buruk". Kata Ryuji.

"Kami sudah dengar tentang apa yang kau lakukan dibelakang kami selama ini". Kata Izumo.

"Aku tidak bisa percaya kau adalah seorang dosen Anatomi Fisiologi Manusia berarti selama ini kau dosen Farmakologi tapi sebelumnya nilaimu Farmakologi anti iblismu hancur siapa tidak menyangka coba". Kata Ryuji.

"Kupikir hanya adikmu yang populer ternyata diluar sana kau juga populer". Kata Shima.

"Aku tidak menyangka pura-pura bodoh kepada kami, kami kecewa tahu". Kata Konekomaru.

" Sudahlah kalina nanti Rin tertekan". Kata Shiemi.

"Apa ini". Tanya Rin.

"Tuan Mephisto bilang kau akan dirawat sementara jadi euh... istirahatlah Rin". Kata Shiemi gugup menjelaskan.

"Nii-san kau sampai besok disini dulu sampai kami selesai memeriksamu". Kata Yukio.

"Untuk apa dan ini dimana Rumah Sakit". Tanya Rin kesal.

"Ini ruangan yang disiapkan Mephisto kami hanya ingin tahu kondisimu dan kami khawatir ada hal yang membahayakan yang dilakukan dirimu yang lain itu Nii-san". Kata Yukio.

"Dia tidak jahat Yukio dia sangat baik dan kau tidak perlu khawatir aku melihat semua yang dia lakukan". Kata Rin.

"Selama ini kau menyadarinya?". Tanya Yukio.

"Iya kupikir selama ini bermimpi dari kecil aku selalu ingin sepertimu kupikir yang kulakukan diluar keasadaranku itu hanya mimpi karena sangat samar dalam ingatanku". Kata Rin.

"Iya kau hebat Nii-san aku tak menyangka kau sebentar lagi akan lulus S3". Kata Yukio.

Yukio mengusap kening Rin tapi Rin memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa Nii-san apa kau marah". Tanya Yukio.

"Bagaimana aku tidak marah kau memperlakukanku seperti aku ini sakit". Kata Rin.

"Maaf ini demi kebaikanmu". Kata Yukio.

"Selalu itu alasanmu". Kata Rin.

"Tenang Rin ini memang demi kebaikanmu kami juga khawatir denganmu akhir-akhir ini". Kata Shiemi.

"Kau dengarkan kata Shiemi kami khawatir padamu". Kata Izumo.

"Oh ya karena sebentar lagi dokter datang kalian sebaiknya pulang". Kata Yukio.

"Rin kami pergi ya sampai ketemu besok". Kata Shiemi.

"Dah Pak Dosen". Kata Ryuji.

Rin menjadi kesal dengan perkataan Ryuji entah itu pujian atau ledekan karena tidak terbiasa dengan sebutan itu.

Saat mereka pergj Rin merajuk.

"Aku mau pulang saja". Kata Rin.

"Nii-san hanya tunggu besok kau bisa pulang". Kata Yukio.

"Besok aku sekolah". Kata Rin.

"Sekolah apa kau sudah lulus SMA kan". Kata Yukio.

"Tunggu kelas Cram, aku harus mengajar dan besok aku bimbingan dengan professorku". Kata Rin.

"Jadi sekarang kau Rin yang mana". Kata Yukio.

"Ini aku adiknya Rin". Kata Yukio.

 _Dia langsung menjadi berubah menjadi Rin yang lain apakah dia ingin mengambil alih Nii-san._

"Dokter sebentar lagi datang kau jangan mengacau Rin yang lain". Kata Yukio.

 _kau mau menyingkirkanku Okumura Yukio sampai kapanpun tidak akan bisa karena aku adalah bagian dari Rin dan kupastikan posisimu akan kugantikan._

 **Author Note**

 **Halo lama gak jumpa dengan updete fanfic ini terima kasih udah mau nunggu fanfic ini.**

 **Saat baca Ao No Exorcist Chapter 98 kalau gak salah ternyata Rin memang punya diri Rin yang lain dan Author kepikiran soal bikin ff Rin kepribadian ganda jauh sebelum chapter itu rasanya seperti dejavu.**

 **Dan terima kasih sekali lagi buat kalian yang nungguin fanfic saya yang lama updatenya Oh ya saya juga buat fanfic Diabolik Lovers nanti saya publish jangan lupa baca ya.**

 **Seperti biasa ditunggu reviewnya dan sarannya tapi please jangan ada bashing.**

 **sekali terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di fanfic updatan saya yang selanjutnya**


	9. Chapter 9 Identic and Fraternal

**Another Twins**

 **©Blue Exorcist Kazue Katou**

 **©Story by me**

 **Warning: Typo, Smart!Rin, Disosiatifdisorder!Rin, kepribadianganda!Rin.**

* * *

Rin Pov

Saat ini aku sedang sendirian Yukio adiknya Rin baru saja meninggalkan kami sendirian aku dapat merasakan kalau Rin merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kau baik-baik saja Rin". Tanyaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kuharap kau jangan tersinggung atas sikap Yukio". Katanya.

"Tenang saja aku tak pernah peduli soalnya aku hanya peduli padamu". Kataku.

"Apa kau benci dia?". Tanya Rin.

"Kalau boleh jujur iya, aku menbencinya". Kataku.

"Tapi kenapa". Katanya.

"Aku tidak suka dia sejak kita kecil aku benci sikapnya yang dulu penakut dan selalu dilindungi olehmu lalu dia memukulmu balik setelah dia sering ditolong olehmu tapi kau diam saja aku benci itu dan lebih benci lagi dengannya yang dulu selalu bersama ayahmu yang menjadikannya Exorcist termuda sepanjang sejarah tanpa memberitahumu, dan hari dimana dia menembakmu dikelas dan menyuruhmu mati aku sangat marah dengan seenaknya dia menyalahkanmu aku benci dia, dan lagi dengan semua yang dia miliki dia masih saja iri padamu". Kataku marah.

"Aku mengerti aku juga benci dengan itu tapi aku tidak pernah membenci Yukio aku sangat menyayanginya walau terkadang dia sangat menyebalkan aku juga benci saat dia dan ayah menyembunyikan segalanya tapi dia dan ayah melakukan itu bukan tanpa sebab bukan". Kata Rin.

"Kau tahu Rin kau butuh aku dibandingkan Yukio lihat bukan selama ini hanya yang bisa aku bisa membantumu". Kataku.

"Iya kau benar aku memang membutuhkanmu tentu saja seperti katamu kita adalah kembaran identik". Kataku.

 _Iya itu benar Rin aku adalah kembaran identikmu maka lupakan Yukio, dia tidak serupa denganmu sedikitpun tidak mirip denganmu dia hanya orang yang ingin mengalahkanmu dia hanya kembaran yang palsu hanya akulah kembaranmu yang asli._

Author pov

 **-Gereja Salib Selatan-**

Beberapa bawahan Mephisto membongkar kamar Rin dan Yukio dibiara mereka menemukan beberapa barang-barang Rin yang tidak pernah diketahui orang lain selain Rin.

"Kami tidak pernah tahu kalau Rin menyimpan barang-barang seperti ini". Kata Nagatomo.

Ada banyak peralatan kefarmasian dan kedokteran disana dari mortir, stamper, steteskop, alat bedah dan lain-lain.

"Selama ini kami yang selalu menyembunyikan barang-barang berbau Exorcist dari Rin dan dia tidak pernah menemukan apa yang kami sembuyikan tapi kami malah tidak menyangka kalau dia juga menyembunyikan banyak hal dari kami". Kata Kyoudo.

"Pastur Fujimoto juga kurasa tak menyadarinya". Kata Izumi.

"Bagaimana dengan Yukio apa dia tidak menyadarinya juga". Kata Nagatomo

"Kurasa padahal Yukio itu sangat jenius atau jangan-jangan Rin diam-diam lebih pintar". Kata Kyoudo.

"Kenapa kita tidak menyadarinya, mungkinkah kita ini kurang perhatian padanya". Kata Nagatomo.

"Mungkin saja selama ini kita fokus menyembunyikan rahasia kita dan pelatihan Yukio dan kita mengabaikan Rin tanpa kita lihat apakah Rin juga menyimpan sesuatu". Kata Izumi.

Para pendeta digeraja merasa seperti mereka gagal menjadi sosok orang tua untuk Rin dan Yukio.

 **-Asrama tempat Rin dan Yukio-**

"Okumura Sensei kami menemukan ini". Kata Ryuji berteriak dari salah satu ruangan.

Saat mereka menghampiri Ryuji Yukio melihat semua barang-barang Rin yang tidak pernah dia lihat. Banyak buku-buku, alat kefarmasian dan alat kedokteran.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu Nii-san menyimpan semua ini padahal dari kecil aku selalu sekamar dengannya". Kata Yukio.

"Yuki-chan mungkin Rin memang juga pintar". Kata Shiemi.

"Ya kau benar kurasa aku saja kurang memperhatikan". Kata Yukio.

"Di tempat tinggal kalian kami mendapat laporan bahwa kami menemukan barang-barang Rin". Kata Mephisto tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kupikir aku sudah mengenal Nii-san dengan baik tapi ternyata kami seperti asing". Kata Yukio.

"Mungkin itu karena kau dan keluargamu di gereja terlalu banyak tertutup padanya Yuki-chan terutama kau Yuki-chan kau dan kakakmu tidak pernah saling bicara atau paling tidak saling curhat aku selalu melihat Rin mencoba untuk terbuka padamu dan Rin ingin kau dan dia saling bicara masalah kalian tapi kau terlalu tertutup padanya itulah yang mendorongnya menutup dirinya dari orang-orang sekitarnya, Rin juga pernah bilang kalau dia bingung menghadapi sikapmu dia bilang ingin kau bicara padanya untuk mengurangi bebanmu". Kata Shiemi.

"Iya itu artinya dibalik sifat konyol Rin dia hanya kesepian sampai membuat dirinnya menjadi ganda". Kata Ryuji.

"Sepertinya tanpa dia sadari membuat seseorang yang menjadi temannya". Kata Konekomaru.

"Tapi bisa ya Rin jadi jenius begitu". Kata Shura.

"Mungkin pada dasarnya Rin itu tidak bodoh dia hanya saja tidak langsung menonjol seperti Yuki kita saja yang tidak menyadarinya". Kata Ryuji.

"Sekarang tidak ada yang sama denganku lagi". Kata Shima.

"Lebih baik begitu daripada kau yang bodoh tahunya mesum saja". Kata Izumo.

Yukio merasa sangat bersalah tentang saudaranya dia merasa tak becus menjadi adiknya.

 **-Di tempat Rin-**

Rin dan kembaran identiknya sedang saling bicara didalam ruangan dengan lantai seperti catur didalam kepala Rin tak lama Rin keluar dari pikirannya karena dokter memasuki kamarnya.

"Bagaiman keadaanmu nak Okumura". Kata seorang dokter.

" Aku baik-baik saja". Kata Rin gugup.

"Boleh aku mengajukan beberap pertanyaan". Kata dokter itu.

"Silahkan". Kata Rin.

"Begini saat kau sendiri apa kau merasa kau sendirian". Kata dokter.

"Pada awalnya aku tidak menyadarinya aku tidak pernah merasa sendirian aku selalu mencoba asik sendiri". Kata Rin.

"Begitukah! jadi pada awalnya kau memang selalu mencoba senang walau sendiri". Kata dokter.

"Ya". Kata Rin.

"Kenapa sendirian bukankah kau punya kembaran berarti kau tidak sendiriankan kalian tinggal ditempat yang sama dalam didikan yang sama". Kata dokter.

"Tidak juga saat kecil Yukio selalu sibuk bersama ayahku dia selalu hilang saat aku ingin bermain dengannya, kami tidak dididik dengan cara yang sama bahkan aku tahu dia Exorcist saat aku masuk True Cross". Kata Rin menunduk.

"Memangnya bagaimana cara ayah kalian mendidik kalian". Kata dokter.

"Sejak kecil tanpa kutahu Yukio diajarkan pelatihan Exorcist dimulai usia 7 tahun aku tidak diberi tahu soal itu dan aku dibiarkan begitu saja". Kata Rin.

Dokter itu menuliskan yang dia terka dari Rin.

"Aku mendengar belakangan banyak hal yang kau lakukan tanpa sadar apa kau sudah menyadarinya". Kata dokter.

"Ya aku menyadarinya". Kata Rin.

"Kau mengenalnya". Kata dokter.

"Iya dia Rin kembaran Identikku". Kata Rin.

Dokter itu menghela nafas dan kembali menulis dicatatannya.

"Nak Okumura aku akan melakkulan suatu sesi padamu yaitu hipnotis, apa kau siap". Kata dokter dan Rin mengangguk.

"Baiklah nak Okumura berbaring lah dan Rileks". Kata dokter itu.

Dokter itu mengeluarkan sebuah bandul dari sakunya.

"Nak Okumura perhatikan pergerakan benda ini dan rileks". Kata dokter.

Lama-lama Rin tertidur dan dokter itu mulai mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Nak Okumura aku ingin bertanya apa ini nak Okumura yang bicara denganku tadi atau kembar identiknya". Kata dokter.

"Ini aku Rin adik kembar identik Rin" katanya.

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **Hai semua author balik lagi dengan fanfic ini maaf baru update lagi sekarang author agak sibuk soalnya. Banyak ide bermunculan tapi waktu kurang memadai untuk menuangkannya kuharap kalian suka dan gak bosan nunggunin.**

 **Oh ya author sempat beberapa kali dapat email dari Indonesia Fanfic Award tahun kemarin tapi author gak ikutan karena author gak terlalu ngerti. tapi karena itu author jadi tambah semangat (authornya malah curhat sih), dan terima kasih kalian yang selalu nungguin fanfic saya yang sering lama update ini, semoga authir bisa selesaikan semua fanficnya.**

 **Terima kasih atas perhatiannya ditunggu, favorite, follow, dan review yang membangunnya tapi jangan ada bashing antara kita. Sampai jumpa di update selanjutnya ^_^.**


End file.
